Ride with Me
by ForeverUlove
Summary: (AU Stendan) Member of Motorcycle Gang, Brendan Brady, decides to go to Chester University, for one purpose, to protect his younger sister Cheryl, and unexpectedly runs into Ste Hay, a quiet, nerdy kid, with an unexpected past; but then tragedy strikes.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! **So this idea for this story just came to my mind while I was cleaning, I have no idea why, but it did, and I couldn't help but want to write it, even though I know I shouldn't, still haven't finished my other three stories. Anyways let me know what you think of it, if it's rubbish I won't continue.

**Title: **_Ride with me_

**Rated: **M

**In this story: **Brendan is 29, Ste 20

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**...**

His Black and silver _Suzuki GSX-R_ motorcycle screeches as it comes to an halt, but it's too late, the back of the silver BMW hits his front tires, sending him flying towards the ground, luckily, he has his helmet on. He groans as he tries to get up.

"Oh my god, I am sorry, Ya okay?" A males voice asks with an awkward accent. His face scrunches in anger. He stands up to his feet, and pulls off his helmet, and surges towards guy. He grabs him by the collar slams against the back of his car. He drapes over his body.

"Ye fucking shit, ye fucking almost killed me, fours eyes like ye shouldn't be fucking driving." He hisses, and when he notices the guy wearing glasses, he looks barely seventeen. The boy swallows, his heart beats, he blinks under his large glasses.

"I..I am..sorry..I didn't see ya coming." He defends, lips quivering.

"Ay look at this lads, what I tell ya, I knew that pansy was queer." A voice shouts. The man turns head turns so fast, he thinks he strained his neck. He pulls off from the boy, and stands up and walks over two the three men with a dangerous stance.

"What ye say?" He growls. Their eyes widen, before he get's closer to them, they turn and run as fast as they can.

He turns, and notices the boy jump into his car. He runs after him, but the car speeds off before he can get to him.

"Fuck!" He shouts.

...

Heads turn as the door creeks opens, and he walks in.

"Excuse me, can I help you?" An middle aged woman with brown hair, and glassed asks. He can tell she's the bloody professor. She eyes him up and down, he's dressed in all dark clothes, black, leather jacket, black T-shirt, and dark indigo fitted jeans. He takes off his aviator shades, his blues eyes are piercing, his lips twitch.

"This history 108?" He asks in a deep Irish accent, while chewing his hum obscenely.

"Yes it is." The woman say.

A girl with blonde curls, fitted jeans, and pink sweater stands up, and walks to the front desk.

"Sorry, that's my brother, can I speak to him for a minute." She asks.

"I don't like interruptions, better hurry up." She says. She quickly walks over to him, grabs his arm and pulls him out through the doors.

"What you doing here Brendan?" She asks with a furious face.

"I got class." He says, and holds up a paper, she looks at it with wide eyes.

"What? You not serious?..." She shouts.

"Does it look like I am joking ." He drawls.

"I am not stupid, I know how much you hate uni, so why you here."

"Maybe I just want to take couple of classes, to enhance my knowledge of...things." He drawls. She breathes heavily through her nostrils.

"If you do anything, I mean anything to embarrass me, or cause any trouble, I swear..."

He holds up his arms.

"All clean Chez." He says with a smirk.

"Unbelievable." She says to her self and heads back into the class, and he follows, everyone's turn their head.

"Sorry, he was lost, he's in this class." Cheryl says, and look at Brendan with an annoyed look, before sitting down on her seat.

"What's you name?" The professor asks.

"Brendan Brady."

She looks at her roster.

"Take a seat, your half hour late, I'll let you slide this time, since it's first day of classes." She says in a serious tone. He looks around and spots a empty seat near the back of the class. He doesn't look at anyone as he smugly swaggers his way to the back, and sits down, stretches his long legs apart and folds his arms. Heads turn and stare at him.

"Got a problem?" He says thickly, making everyone turn their heads back.

"Ok everyone, as I was saying turn to page ten of your text book." She begins to talk about the passage in the text book, but not a word registers through his head, all he hears is mumbles. He bends his head back against the seat and looks up at the ceiling, chewing his gum.

"Mr..Brady...Mr Brady!" The professor calls out. He brings his head down, and looks bloody lost.

"Yea?" He asks.

"Could you explain what the author means in this passage." She asks. Fucking hell, first day and already the professor is irritating him. He tilts up his head, and chews his gum.

"Sorry, don't got the book." He says.

"And why is that?" She asks. He presses his lips together, and licks it, and shrugs.

"Dunno."

"Brady, if your going to be in this class, I expect you to participate in class, like everyone else, I'll let you slide this time, next time I expect you to have the text book." She says.

"Cheryl would you please share with him." She says. Cheryl grunts, and gives an awkward smile.

"Sure." She says, she stands up and walks to the back, accidently drops book, someone bends down and picks it up, and hands it to her.

Brendan stares at her and the boy who handed the book to her. He squints his eyes, then his eyes widen. Fucking hell. It's the same boy who hit his motorcycle. His face scrunches up in anger. He looks like proper right nerd, light blue button up short sleeve, hair a bit shuffled, glasses and tan trousers, with a pair of loafers. Brendan sneers at him, curling his upper lip.

"Thank you." She says with a sweet smile, and walks to the back. The boy catches his deadly gaze, his eyes widen as he too notices Brendan, he quickly turns his head away and adjusts his glasses and looks down at his book, as the professor continues to lecture. His heart beats. Brendan keeps staring at him, unmoving.

Cheryl pulls over a seat and sits next to Brendan. She gives him a dirty look.

"If your gonna pretend to be interested at least, at least get a book." She hisses in a low whisper.

He's not even paying attention at her, he's too busy giving a death glare to the boy.

"Are you listening?" Cheryl asks in low voice.

"Yea...yea." He says. He pretends he's reading the stupid articles. He's never believed in books. What makes what they write legitimate shit, for all one knows it could have been written by some fucker on his high knackers, coming up with utter bull crap to manipulate the minds of idiots who cannot think for themselves.

"We learn from the past, learn to not make mistakes what our ancestors before us did, history is written only with credential, without it we wouldn't be where we are today." The professor answers when some idiot asks what's the purpose of historical documentations. Brendan rolls his eyes. It's all bull shit to him. The three hours go torturously slow, and the whole time he keeps staring at the boy, who still has not turned his head back even once.

"Alright, we will end here, be prepared to discuss chapter three next week." The professor dismisses class. Brendan stands up.

"Jesus, her gobs like a fucking car without it's breaks." Brendan says. Cheryl shakes her head in disbelief as she puts her book away in her purse. He turns his head, and notices the boy practically running out of the class.

"Bren...Brendan?" Cheryl shouts. He turns his head.

"What?" He asks.

"Your unbelievable." She says and walks out towards the door.

"Chez wait up." He calls and follows her. He practically tails gates her all way out the building. He looks around the hall ways, thinking he might spot the boy, but nope, he's fucking long gone.

"Come-on, I'll take ye home." He says to her as walk out of the building, the suns shinning down on then.

"I am going to the library to get some books, you go on, I'll catch the bus." She says, and turns to leave.

"It's not safe Chez, there are..." He tries to finish but Cheryl breaks him off.

"Brendan, I am not a fucking little girl anymore, I can look after myself." She says angrily, nose flaring. He sighs heavily, pinches the bridge of his nose with his finger and sniffs.

"Yea..yea I know, I..I just..Ye still my sis and I just want to protect ye." He says with a thick growl. She's used to it though. He's always been like this, so fucking over protective, she's thankful to have a brother like him, really, but at times he just takes it over board, it's like he has to be everywhere she is, and it fucking frustrates her.

"Bren, look I know your still effected by what happened, but that was fucking three years ago, you gotta get over it, you can't always protect me." She says.

"Yes I can..yes I can." He says with thick demanding tone. She shakes her head, and turns around stubbornly and walks away.

"Chez...?" He calls out, but she just walks off ignoring him. He runs his hand over his face, and follows her despite her protests. He waits outside of the library, tapping his feet against the tiled floor. He looks at his watch, it's almost one in the afternoon. About half hour later Cheryl comes out with couple of books, her mouth drops open when she see's Brendan outside of the library.

"Brendan, what is your problem, I said stop following me." She yells.

"I just wanted to ask if you wanted to have lunch." He says, it's half the truth, he's bloody hungry. She sighs heavily.

"Fine but, you better not follow me afterwards, I am serious Bren, I have one more class after this, so you just go on home." She says.

"I as well." He says. Her eyes widen.

"Your not serious?..."

"Wouldn't be here other wise." He says with a smirk threatening corner of his lips.

"God, your a disaster you know that." She says and walks down the hall and he follows along. They find the cafeteria, which is set as a buffet style. Brendan piles on his plate and Cheryl's super picky.

"Trying to watch my figure, so shut up." She says to Brendan who waits for her impatiently to decide on a veggie burger or a salad, with grilled chicken breast. Eventually after what seems like a decade, she goes with the salad. They sit down on a side table. Brendan shoves his fries down his mouth, and chews obscenely. Cheryl gives him a digusted look.

"God, I don't know how you don't get fat, if I ate like you I would blow up like a whale." She says. He laughs hard and parts of his fries fly to her face.

"Bren! Ewwwww..." She cries and wipes her face.

"I am made special that way." He drawls and takes a big bite of his cheese burger. A loud crashing noise catches their attention. They turn their head, and notice a plate of food one the ground, a boy bends down to pick it up, and they notice its the same one from their class, the one who picked up Cheryl's book. Brendan eyes open wide. The boy doesn't notice this.

"Poor lad, must be proper embarrassed." She says. Brendan raises his brow.

"His fault for being a fidgety twat." Brendan insults and takes another a sip of his drink, starring at him intensely.

"God, you are such an arse Bren." Cheryl says and shoves her fork into her salad. He watches as the boy picks up his plate of food on the ground and throws it in the trash and walks out of the cafeteria. He quickly puts down his drink, and stands up.

"I'll be back." He says.

"Where you going?" She asks, confused. He hurries out of the cafeteria. He looks around, but he doesn't find the boy. He goes back into the cafeteria.

"Had to use the loo." He lies. After they eat, they head to class, and Cheryl is outraged when she finds out Brendan has the same class as her.

"This is ridiculous Brendan, what the fuck do you think can happen to me in class, there are like bloody twenty other students here." She shouts.

"I don't know what ye talking about Chez, I signed up for this class because I want to learn more about...the human body." He drawls.

"You been doing that plenty enough with those sluts you bring over all the time." She bites back.

"That's just the outside, I want to know about the insides, it's fascinating ye know...how someone can look so beautiful on the outside, but our insides are twisted and so ugly." He says.

"Whatever, just don't bloody bother sit with me, find somewhere else to sit." She says. She loves her brother really, but he can be a right pain in the arse.

The human anatomy class takes is two hours long, and surprisingly Brendan some what finds it interesting so the time goes by faster than he expects. Cheryl knows he won't leave her alone, so without him even asking she asks him to take her home on his motorcycle. They walk out the building and head towards Brendan's bike. Cheryl turns her head when she notices something. Brendan keeps on walking not realizing.

"Brendan!" She calls out, he turns his head.

"What?" He calls.

"Look over there." She says pointing towards the side of building, where a group of three guys are surrounding someone, she can't see the face. She see's the person being pushed against the wall.

"Brendan, do something." She says in a panic voice.

"Not my problem Chez, come-on." He says and starts walking away.

"How would you feel if that was me and no one helped." She yells. Brendan stops dead in his track, sighs heavily and turns around. Without saying anything he runs towards the group of guys.

"Hello fellas, something interesting going on." He drawls deeply in menacing tone, the three guys turn, his eyes widen, he notices them, they are the same guys from before and the one they are bothering is the same boy who ran into him.

"Oh look, his lover is here to rescue him?" One of the guys banters. Brendan automatically grabs his collar and slams him against the wall.

"Who ye think ye messing with Ay?...Do I look like bloody snow white to ye?" He growls, baring his teeth. Fear paints the guys face. The other two cower, and run.

"If I ever see ye again, I'll pan ye head in this wall, and paint the wall red, ye hear me?" He threatens, he squishes the guys head with his hands.

"Now get fucking lost." He drawls, and pulls his hand away. The guy turns and runs as fast as he can, almost tripping. Brendan turns and notices the other boy is gone. Fucking shit just disappears like a fucking magician. Cheryl comes running towards him.

"Was he okay?" She asks.

"Piece of shit didn't even thank me." He says distastefully.

"I am sure he was thankful, poor lad must have been shaken." She says.

They head to his motorcycle. He gives her the helmet to wear. They get onto it and he speeds off. Brendan takes short cuts through the town, to their apartment, which is about only ten minutes away from the Uni. He parks his motorcycle in an outside parking garage.

Their apartment has two rooms, and it's a bit rundown. Brendan promised Cheryl one day he would get enough money to afford a nicer place. Cheryl honestly didn't care, she was just worried about her brother. She wasn't dumb, she knew what he was doing, as much as he tried to hide it from her, she knew he was involved in illegal things. Coming home late nights, and having cuts and bruises on him, and always ignored her when she asked how he got them, and that expensive motorcycle, that he got, costs like thousands, she never asked him where he got the money from to buy it, but it was bit obvious. She knew even if she did confront him it was rather useless, he wouldn't stop what he was doing. She also knew he was part of some sort of gang. she had read a text message on his phone one night while he was in the shower. The text had read. _boss wants 2 see u, there is some1 we gotta deal wit. T_

_..._

The garage door of his massive three story home, automatically opens as he pulls up into it. He runs his hand through his hair as he walks to grand entrance of his house, and opens the door and walks in. The inside is massive, and welcoming. It's a mix of traditional and classic style. Cream walls, with burgundy curtains, and antique furniture. He sighs heavily and hangs his bag on the wall hook.

"Ste..that you?" An woman calls out. She comes from behind the corner wall, she has blonde hair, blue eyes, and is dressed in pink floral pint sun dress. She walks over and gives him a warm hug and pulls back.

"How was class, sweet heart."

"Alright." He says. She looks at him closely.

"Something wrong love?" She asks lifting his chin.

"No, mum, just bit tired, ya know it being Uni and all, ain't same as high school." He says with a slight smile.

"Where's da?" He asks changing the subject.

"He's at a meeting, should be here less than an hour." She explains.

"Get changed...gonna set the table, we're having ya favorite dish tonight." She smiles.

He walks up the spiral steps, and heads to his room, which is pretty big. Everything is tidy and neat. He walks into his walking closet and changes into a simple T-shirt and jeans. He takes off his glasses and wears another pair, with black rims. Those are his regular glasses. He joins his mom, and helps her set the table, his dad soon arrives, and greets him with a warm hug. He loves his parents, and is afraid of ever disappointing them, which is one reason why he decided to go to Uni, because he wants them to be proud of him. His dad asks him how his day was, says it was alright, nothing too special. He could never tell them the truth, they would make him change schools right away and even probably involve the police, and he didn't want to go through all the hassle. It was nothing new, he's been used to being picked on during high school as well. Always called a pussy, twiggy, pansy, four eyes. He always tried his best to ignore them. Never understood what about him made him a subject to bullying. Might be his tiny frame, his glasses, or how quiet he is, or maybe the way he dresses. There's nothing wrong with how he dresses though, just a bit nerdy maybe, but it's a common look he believes.

Next morning he gets ready for his early class, _chemistry class_, he doesn't know what he wants to be at the moment, doesn't really matter, since it's just freshmen year, has another year to think of it. One thing he knows for sure is he enjoys cooking, and the Uni offers culinary courses. He puts on a white button up, with a navy blue sweater vest, and pairs it with gray fitted kakis. He wears his glasses brushes his hair back just a bit, not too much. He heads down the steps and he can smell the break fast. His mom always prepares him breakfast even though he tells her not too.

"It's alright love, I want ya to be full when studying." She says. He eats up quickly, kisses his mom on the cheek and heads out the door.

Class is still empty when he gets inside. He sits in one of the front row desks, and brings out his book. Soon students start flooding in, talking and laughing. He notices the girl, the one with blonde curls. She notices him.

"Ay, you have this class too?" She asks with a bright smile.

"Yea..." He says with a slight smile.

"Is it alright if I sit here?" She asks.

"Of course."

He scoots his seat over, giving her space to sit down on hers.

"I am proper nervous about this class, I've always hated Chemistry but, I need to take it."

"Ya a freshmen?" He asks.

"Sophomore actually, but had to stay back a semester, you know, life happened." She laughs. He smirks, she's the first person who's really talked to him since he started Uni, well it's been only bloody two days now. Today seems to be much more of a better start, that's till he sees him walk in. Cheryl's eyes widen when she notices him.

"God, that's me brother, he won't stop stalking me." She says, meant as a joke, but Ste doesn't think so, because the man looks like a right nutter; he looks like Freddie Cugger with a stache that only should belong on a eighties porn star, however it somehow strangely suits him, but he's so fucking out of place it's ridiculous, with his spiked up dark hair, the silver earing, and cross chain, wearing the same leather jacket, and dark clothes.

"Ay Chez." He says, with a smirk, it soon falters when he see's the boy sitting next to her.

"I am not even gonna ask, just go to the back or something." Cheryl says not even looking at him. Ste can't help but stare at him.

"Gotta problem boy?" He drawls. Cherly gives him the eye.

"Brendan leave him alone, and get your ass to the back somewhere." She says.

"No, I'll sit right here." He says, and walks to the desk that's empty behind Ste. He sits down, leans against the fucking seat and puts his hands behind his hand, and lets his long legs hang out in the open, where if anyone passed by they could trip. Ste feels hot over, he feels like sweat is about to drip out of his pours, he can feels Brendan's eyes drilling through the back of his head, he turns his head just a little, and fuck he's right, Brendan's looking at him like he's about smash his head on the desk. He turns his head back right away.

"I am Cheryl by the way, you can call me Chez if you like."

"I...I am Ste." He says. Brendan can't stand his accent, he doesn't think it fits with his goody too shoes image. He looks up and down the boys body, bloody hell, like a fucking twig.

"Hello everyone, pleased to see you all seated, I am going to be your professor for this class, I am Mr. Fox, you can call me Warren if you like, whatever is fine." The professor says. Brendan can't help but stare at the professor. He wants to laugh, he's a bulky guy with a thin layer of hair on his head. He sits up just a bit, he's in the front so he's got to be a little more assertive, doesn't want to get kicked out like he did yesterday for fucking throwing paper balls into a trash bin while the teacher was in middle of a lecture.

"Alright, since, it's just first class, I will just hand you guys the overview for the whole semester, and we will look over it, if you have any questions just let me know." Mr. Fox says.

He hands the papers to everyone and has them look through it. He reads out everything, and what the plan for the semester is, Brendan doesn't even bother reading it. Not like he's going to do the work. He doesn't give a shit if he fails, he's only here because of his sister, so as long as he can stay he will. Brendan just stares at the boy and Cheryl who seem to engrossed in the what's happening. He can't help it, he moves his feet, and kicks the boys foot. Ste turns his head, and looks at Brendan.

"What?" He asks. Ste swallows.

"Nothing?" He says in a quiet tone and turns his head back.

"Something wrong?" Mr Fox says, Brendan turns his him.

"No, Mr. Fox, just looking over ye little plan." Brendan drawls, Mr. Fox looks at him.

"Well if you have a question let me know." He says and walks down towards back of the room. The class ends pretty soon. Mr. Fox tells them to get certain book for the class, and a binder to keep notes in. Brendan still hasn't bought anything, where as Cheryl she's overload. They stand up to get out. Brendan gets out of his chair, and follows Cheryl.

"I'll see you next class." She says to Ste as he walks off. Brendan looks at him go, then turns to Cheryl.

"Ye seriously talking to that little twat." Brendan says sounding almost offended.

"Shut up, he's very sweet." She says

"Ye fancy him or something?" He asks. Her eyeswiden.

"What? Where did that come from?" She asks looking shocked.

"Well ye can't stop talking to him, and I saw ye's exchanging numbers."

"So what, if you had read the overview you would have seen, it said to exchange numbers with each other incase we miss something in class." Cheryl says and rolls her eyes.

"And so what if I was, what's it got to do with you." She says.

"Ye serious, so ye do fancy him...Chez I mean, I know I like woman, but I am not blind, I know when something that looks good, and that thing, I can break him between my fingers, and plus he looks like right snob."

"You don't even know him..." She defends.

"Neither do ye."

"There's never any end with you is there..." She says and turns and walks off.

"I'll wait outside for ye." He calls out.

He walks out the building, the sky is covered in dark clouds. He waits by the entrance, waits for half hour and Cheryl still doesn't show up. He calls her and she says she's staying behind to do some work for her science class, and tells him to not wait for her, that she will take the bus. He doesn't want to leave her, but he knows he needs to give her some space. He sighs heavily, puts his phone away. He walks to his motorcycle, when he notices the boy, who's walking towards his car. Brendan quickly runs. Ste reaches for the car handle, but before he can open it, Brendan grabs his arm, turns him, and shoves him against the door. His eyes open wide.

"Ye think ye can run from me boy, ye still owe me big time." Brendan growls. The dark skies roar above, and rain starts pouring down on them. The drops cloud Ste's glasses. Brendan pulls them off, he catches his breath, as he see's the boys eyes properly for the first time.

* * *

**Please Review?** I want to know if you guys think its a good idea, or if it makes no sense what so ever, then I'll scrap it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all for those who reviewed!** I decided I will continue with this story, don't know how long it will be. I wasn't too happy with the first chapter honestly, sorry if the first chapter was a bit confusing. Hopefully you enjoy the second chapter. ^_^ Lots of back story in this chapter hope it doesn't bore you. Enjoy. It's a long chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**...**

He runs as quickly as he can, and trips, his hands scrape against the wooden floor. He breaths heavily, panting as he attempts to rise, but before he could _he's_ in front of him. Grabs him by his hair and pulls him down the dark dusty hall. A howling eerie wind blows through a flimsy white curtain, through a cracked foggy window, as he is dragged like a rag doll. Feels like his hairs are being pulled out from his scalp, he screams, but they are soundless, as he attempts to get out of his monstrous hands. A door creeps open, and an endless case of stairs lead down into a dark mist, he's dragged down mercilessly, his bones feel like they are breaking as they come in contact with the hard edges of the steps. Before he knows it, he's hanging up side down. Blood rushes to his head, he fee's like he can't breath. A bright light flashes, his closes his eyes, but they are forced open. The pain is excoriating, his eyes burn as the light peers through them. He screams, a menacing laughter deafens his ears. He's shaking uncontrollably, he hears a voice, he tries to scream, then he jolts awake, slickened with sweat. A hand in on his shoulder, looks up terrified, but it's just his mother. He breathes heavily. She sits on his bed and pulls him in her arms.

"Sshhhh, it's ok, it's ok, it's just a nightmare." She whispers, and kisses his sweaty forehead. He swallows, tears flow down his eyes.

"It's never gonna stop, is it?" He asks in a whimper. She pulls his head up, and looks it's his tear-filled eyes, she wipes her thumb over it.

"It will...it will, it takes time, but I promise it will." His mom says with a sweet voice and smiles, but he can see the sadness in her eyes.

He doesn't believe it...

_His mom Pauline would always drink her self to an oblivion whenever she couldn't deal with her problems. Her deranged, abusive husband Terry, would shout, swear and belittle her and many times beat her up right in front of his eyes, he was too scared too do anything. But then one day, the beating was too much, he screamed and begged him to stop, he tried to punch him with his little fists. But it was useless, he swung one punch at him that had him flying across the floor. Soon the beatings his mom took became his, and she allowed it. If he was hitting him, meant he was not hitting her. He would cry on top of his lungs for help, but his mom would have her back against him, siting on a dirty, ripped sofa rocking back and fourth watching TV, a small barely working one, or go to her room, like nothing was happening._

_"Ya piece of shit, who ya think ya are raising ya hand at me boy, I feed ya and ya pathetic mother, and this is how ya repay me." He hissed, as he kicked and punched him mercilessly. Most of the time he would just lose coconsciousness. Sometimes hours would pass before he would wake up with excoriating pain all over his tiny body. He would drag himself to the bathroom, he was barely tall enough to turn on the faucet. He saw his tiny face in the broke mirror, dried blood on his lips, bruises on his cheeks. That wasn't the only bruises, he was black and blue all over, like a Dalmatian. He would cry himself to sleep everyday till no more tears were left. _

_Fall as his favorite season, because it meant he could go to school, even though it was torture there too, it was better than being home. At least he had two meals, and didn't get beaten to death, and he liked learning; knowing new things, was always fascinated. Summer was worst, However it was summer. One summer was the worst ever, and was also one of the hottest. With no air conditioner in their rundown flat, he always sweat like a pig; his already skinny frame, just ended up getting thinner. The only food he ever got was some cereal with spoiled milk, his mom and step dad always wasted it by going gambling, and buying boxes of alcohol to feed their thirst. If he was lucky he would get left overs from a Chinese take out. He was only good for one thing, doing their chores. Washing dishes, cleaning, and on occasion he was forced to give Terry a back massage. He cringed every time his fingers had to touch his disgusting, mole spotted, hairy back. He would close his eyes when he did. _

_He couldn't even sleep because it was so hot, his mom and Terry at least had a flimsy fan. He would often wake up and drink water from the bathroom faucet not wanting to wake them up. He was never allowed outside, nor did he have any friends. When it was his eighth birthday, he was excited, and thought maybe since he had been a good boy he would finally get a gift, well that's what his mom and Terry had said, when they wanted him to steal things at shops. That night they both came home drunk. Terry was wobbling and mumbling incoherent words. His excitement faltered, he wasn't getting anything. But no, of course he did, just not what he wanted. Terry ordered him to wash his feet, because they where aching and dirty. He didn't want to, but was forced to, he brought over a pot full of warm water with a rag, he could barely carry it, water spilled out as he struggled._

_"If ya spill that, ya gonna lick it off the floor ya hear me boy." Terry slurs. He walks slowly and finally reaches, get on his knees, and swallows when he has to take off Terry's wet, socks, that had a fowl smell, one could describe as a dead rat, with rotten eggs. Terry lays back against the arm chair, with his eyes closed. His little hands shakes as he tries to touch his feet, the stench is over baring, and before he knows it, he throwing up over his feet. Terry is outraged, he kicks him and throws the pot at him, drenching him. _

_"Ya fucking shit!" He shouts, grabs him by the hair, and bring his foot next to his face._

_"Lick it off." He orders him. He shakes his head. "I..I am sorry." He whimpers in a barely audible voice. Terry pulls his hair harder and forces his face to his foot, smears it over his mouth, he cries, and tries to close his mouth as it comes in contact with his own vomit, and it just makes him vomit more. Terry kicks him in the face, blood runs down his nose, he covers his head as Terry kicks him mercilessly, till he has no more energy._

_Since he was bit older, Terry and his mom said he was now ready for older boy stuff. He didn't understand what it meant, but was some what excited, and scared. It wasn't anything he had expected though, at least at his age, he didn't even know what it meant. They used him to shoplift items that could easily be hidden under his shirt. They covered him while they would pretend they were looking through things. It soon became a habit, when they told him he could get something he wanted, he was beyond ecstatic. He looked around the shop and found a big toy car. He smiled brightly and told his mom he wanted it. She sneered at him and put on a fake smile when one of the costumers looked towards there way._

_"Later sweaty, get something else." She says in a fake sweet voice, a voice he's never heard from his mom. He frowns. She gently puts her hand on his head and rubs it._

_"Lets look over there." She says, where there are toy cars, that are smaller. _

_"Pick one of these say." She says quietly. Terry soon comes._

_"Ya done?" He asks in a low growl. He looks up at him._

_"Hurry up, we will be over there." He says, and gestures Pauline to follow. They expect him to steal it, but he comes to the front and shows them the car, read mini toy car with the number seven. He smiles up at them. Their face turn and they put on a fake smile, when they notice the cashier woman staring at them. They end up buying it. He's so happy, he can't wait to open it up. When they get in the car, the toy is snatched from him. He begs for it back, but Terry smacks him in the face telling him to shut up. He's dragged into the house and thrown to the floor. Terry beats him for making them waste money and smashes the toy car in his face, and throws it into the garbage. Days later he's taken to another shop, after been forced to listen to a long lecture of what he can and can't do. He's not allowed to ask for anything and only get what they ask of him to. They go to a different shop, however he's not lucky this time, one of the store workers spot him. She quickly catches him, and calls the cops, the police arrive. His parents pretend to be astonished and shocked. Apologize for what he did, saying he's a trouble maker and has been caught steeling many times before. The cops believe them, as they play the role of loving parents, with a troubled kid. _

_That night he's taken home, Terry slams the door shut and Pauline tells him to teach him a lesson. He tries to run, for the first time, he runs, but ends up tripping. Terry grabs his hair and drags him down the wooden basement stairs, he cries and struggles, but to no avail. His foot is tied and he's lifted up by his feet and tied up to a large wooden rod on the ceiling by rope. He begs for Terry to take him down. It's dark, musky. Blood rushes to his head. Suddenly a bright light, is flashed in his face. He closes his eyes tight, Terry shouts at him to open them. He can't, the lights blinding. Terry walks over to him, with a large flash light. Slaps him in the face. He forces his eyes open with his fingers. And holds the burning light to his blue eyes. He screams, as the light blinds him, his eyes lull to the back of his skull. Terry laughs menacingly, then turns the light off, and does it again couple more times, torturing him. He tells him it's his punishment for not seeing the woman when he tried to steel. He pulls him down, and ties him up, and locks him in the basement. He cries and cries, but no one can hear him. He doesn't know how long he's been in the basement, but all he knows he feels weak, he's hungry and thirsty. He see's some kind of smoke coming from under the crack of the door, it fills the basement._

_He wakes up, and there's a bright light, he thinks it's Terry torturing him again, but soon finds him self surrounded by people dressed in white, he's at the hospital. Their apartment had caught on fire accidently by a lit cigarette. The neighbors had called the cops when they noticed smoke. Terry and Pauline were severely burned. Luckily they were able to put out the fire, before it had reached the basement. He was found by a policemen, and after a thorough investigation realized what had gone on. Pauline died from her wounds, and Terry was taken to prison after he was charged with child abuse and endangerment. He was taken to a adoption shelter._

_"This is Ste Hay, he's eight years old." The adoption agent said._

_"He's beautiful." A__ woman had said to him, bending down to his level. He stared at her with a blank face. __ Mrs. Daniel Jones, and Mr, Thomas Jones; wanted to have a child badly but were unable to and adoption was their last resort. They fell in love with him at first sight, he was quiet and barely talked, he looked like an angel. They wanted to file for adoption, but the adoption agency had informed them that he came from a very troubled family and if they were up for the challenge then they were willing to go through with the adoption process. It made them want him more. Soon Ste Hay was their son. They kept his name. _

_The first time they took him home, tears fell from their eyes when they noticed him look up at their home in awe. It took time, for him to get used to it, he would often wake up in middle of night screaming. Nightmares plagued his nights, and his parents began to worry about him. He still hadn't spoken a word no matter how much they tried to talk to him. They were suggested by a psychologist that he gets therapy. It was hard at first, but little by little he began to talk. They home schooled him for a year, and soon realized he was a very bright kid. They wanted to enroll him in school. Once he was examined, he was ready, his speech, health everything was good. Expect one thing, he needed glasses, which was not a big deal to them, many kids wore them. Ste was very uncomfortable at first with them, and had a tantrum every time he had to wear it, but over time he got used to it. He was top of his class, but he was very quiet and shy, and for it he was picked by other students, he just ignored them. But when his parents found out, they were furious and sent him to a new school, which was no different, he decided to keep quiet about it, didn't want to trouble his parents. Through high school he was still shy but had couple of friends, well at least he thought they where, till he found out they where just using him, they knew his parents where super rich. He was bullied mostly during his junior year as he started to grow, tall, and his features were more feminine than masculine, he hated it. Poof, queer, a girl, pansy, were some of the names he was called. He was glad he had glasses, felt they hid features a little. He never really dated anyone, even though some girls did actually did like him, at least he thought so, however he never had the courage to do anything about it, didn't think he was good enough. _

_For his graduation, and his 19th birthday his parents bought him his first car. A silver BMW. They bought everything a boy his age needed or should have. Games, toys, bikes, most expensive clothes, movies, anything you could think of. Not that he needed it, because what they gave him was more than anything money could buy, love. But he was terrified to be too happy, he was scared that one day he would wake up and find out it was all just a dream. But reality had sunk in, it wasn't a dream. His life was a reality, his life was in fact perfect, and he was thankful for everything, however his nights always took him back into the darkness, made him relive the terror. Sometimes he would see his parents faces in fire, as their flesh burned, they would laugh at him menacingly. Other times he would have nightmares of himself hanging up side down, till blood rushed to his head and poured out of his eyes, ears and mouth. Some others he just couldn't bare think about. Therapy had helped alittle, but still they never fully went away, he kept them away from his parents, didn't want them to worry. But his mom wasn't stupid, she knew he was still having them, because she could hear him whimpering and crying out in middle of the night. They reduced as he got older. Besides that, everything else was beyond what he could hope for. However even though the nightmares were no longer real, it effected him mentally, made him fear basements, lights, and even food. Something within him felt shallow and un-whole, that even his parents couldn't fill. _

_..._

It's the weekend thank goodness, so he doesn't have to worry. He looks at his phone, there is a text message, he usually never gets text messages, when he does it's either telemarketing or his phone company giving information about new updates. He deletes it without looking, puts the phone down and heads into the shower. Lets the warm water cascade down his thin body. He's always been self-conscious at how skinny he is, and envied guys with toned muscular bodies. He comes out from the shower with his towel wrapped around his waist. He walks into his walk in closet and finds a T-shirt, and comfortable sweat pants. At home he dresses loosely and comfortably. Rubs a towel on his head, and lets his dry in place, he walks to his lamp desk and reaches for his glasses. His phone beeps. He picks it up, and looks, its another text message. It's weird, he doesn't usually just texts right after another. He opens it out of curiosity, his eyes widen. It's from Brendan.

Text Message: From Crazy Stacheman:

_don't 4 get 2 get it done BB_

He sighs heavily. The man is fucking crazy. He didn't think he was actually being serious. He would have rather have given him a big check, for the damage of his motorcycle, or even get punched. That's what he had thought would happen when Brendan has slammed him against his car.

_His heart races as he growls into his face. Rain blurs his vision, then Brendan takes off his glasses. He can't read his expression. He stares into his pale blue eyes as rain pours down his face. He's scared, because he doesn't even know the man, he looks fucking dangerous._

_"I..I am..sorry...I'll pay...for the damage." He says to Brendan in a whimper._

_"Get in the car." He says, and hands Ste his glasses. His eyes open wide._

_"Ye wanna pay for my clothes too?" Brendan says. He shakes his head, opens the door and Brendan hurries into the passenger seat. He looks a bit hesitant before heading into the drivers seat._

_"Nice, car." Brendan says with a mocking tone. Ste just looks at him like he's fucking crazy._

_"Give me your address, and I'll send ya a check." Ste says. Brendan raises a brow, licks his lips, cocks his head to the side and stares at Ste. It makes him uncomfortable, he already is self-conscious as it is, and having a man like Brendan staring at him makes him feel so small. He looks down at his fingers, fiddling with them._

_"There's another way ye can pay me back." Brendan drawls. Ste turns his head. Brendan's smirking._

_"What?" He asks in a small voice._

_"Do my assignments for class and I'll let ye go." He says. Ste's eyes open wide._

_"I..I can't do that, I can get kicked out for that, me." Ste says, his voice louder than usual, and it's the most he's spoken to him ever._

_"No ye won't, just do the work, doesn't have to be perfect, just as long as I can pass with it. I'll put my name on it, simple as." Brendan drawls. Ste swallows._

_"Can I just pay ya please, I'll make it double."_

_"As tempting as it is, I'de rather pass, I want...ye to do my assignments...end of." Brendan drawls, he looks high as fuck. He brings out his phone._

_"What's ye number?" He asks._

_"What?"_

_"I need ye number so I can contact ye, and pick up the work." Brendan says as if it's most obvious thing. He has no choice, obviously Brendan is not going to take no for an answer. He gives him his number and calls him so Ste can also get his._

_"Ye see that was easy, Steven." He drawls._

_"It's Ste." He corrects._

_"It's Steven to me, if ye got a problem with it, deal with it, see ye in class." Brendan drawls, and gets out the car, and slams his door shut. He watches on the side view mirror as Brendan hops on his motorcycle and roars off in the rain._

...

Brendan's phone beeps. He looks at it, and smirks, it's a text message from four eyes, that's what he put down on his phone for Ste.

_Text Message: From 4 eyes:_

_I won't. Ste_

Brendan's brows raise, and texts back.

_Text Message: To 4 eyes:_

_wut u mean u wont? BB_

He presses send. He waits for like an half hour and no reply. He sends another text.

_Text Message: To 4 eyes:_

_U better not be messing with me boy. BB_

He pressed send and waits, the reply comes fast.

_Text Message: From 4 eyes:_

_I am not, I said I am going to do it. Ste_

He smirks, he doesn't reply back. He gets up from bed, and groans. Walks into the kitchen, Cheryl is already preparing breakfast. She turns to him with a smile.

"Sleeping beauty has awaken." She jokes.

"Don't be jelly Chez." He drawls and yawns and runs his hand through his hair. He looks over Cheryls shoulder.

"What ye making?" He asks. She nudges him.

"Sit, your in my way." She bites, as she reaches for two plates from the cabinets. He pokes his head into the fridge and brings out a carton of orange juice, opens it and jugs it down.

"Brendan, how many times have I said not to do that." She yells.

"Tastes better this way." He says, as he wipes his stache. She shakes her head and walks to the small table for two and sets the plates down. They have toast, with eggs and jam. Brendan's phone rings, and he excuses him self from the table. He always walks away from her when he's talking on the phone, she knows he's trying to hide things from her. She sighs heavily and eats her toast and egg. Brendan comes back minutes later, dressed in his leather jacket, hair spiked up, suited and booted. He grabs a toast.

"I'll be back tonight Chez...love ye." He says and kisses her quickly on the cheeks.

"When are you going to do the class assignment?" She asks.

"Later.." He says, grabs his helmet and heads out the door. It happens often, where he just gets up and randomly leaves throughout the day, never telling her where he's going. She doesn't bother asking, knows he wont like it.

...

He roars his motorcycle into a empty large abandoned parking lot covered by a concrete roof, that's supported by metal pillars. There are twenty six other motorcycles parked there. He parks next to them and gets off. He greets each and one of them.

"We've been waiting for you B." One of the man says. _**B**_, that's his code name.

"Alarm didn't go off, Where's **D**?." Brendan asks.

**_D_**, Danny, he's the leader of the gang, the one created it. He's a dangerous man, and crossing him is the last thing anyone of them wants to do. Brendan doesn't really like him, but he respects him, because Danny doesn't take anyone's bull and that's something he has in common.

Joining the gang was not easy; he had to prove himself, and pass the test. _**W**_, Walker, whom he had met when he was seventeen, was already part of the gang then, he had introduced him to Danny. Danny had taken a liking to him right away, because Brendan like him was intimidating and even though he didn't trust him right away, he wanted to show him self that he could be trusted and he could do the work. Walker insured Danny Brendan was trustworthy. Walker was Danny's right hand man, which meant he had to really prove himself.

His first test was simple, he had to get some drugs delivered, and get the money to him in time, he passed it, he's done dealings many times before. His next test was to rob a bank with two other members, without getting caught. He was a bit nervous at first, but he did it, managed to steal half a quarter of a million pounds. Danny was impressed, they have never had been able to steel that amount. Danny was convinced he could get the jobs done, but he still needed to pass one more, and it was the hardest of them all. He had to kill one of Danny's enemies, Trevor, another drug lord and the leader of another rival gang. Brendan almost backed out from it, but then Walker had convinced him, that people like them end up killing one way or another so the sooner her got it done the better. When Brendan had finally seen Trevor in person, he was itching, he wanted his blood. Something about the man fucking pissed him off. The task had proved easier than he thought, Brendan found out the man was in fact very nasty, more so than even Danny. He killed Trevor by shooting him blank point in the face, when he pretended to be a delivery guy. Getting rid of him was some sort of good towards humanity, that thought kept his guilt away.

He was rewarded with ten thousand pounds, and a brand new motorcycle with the letter **_B_** on it. He was now part of the gang at the age of twenty seven. Now he's twenty nine. Even though at times he felt he wanted to quit the gang because of his sister, he didn't also for the same reason. It was his only way to keep her fed and have a shelter over their head.

Brendan had to drop out of school at the age of fourteen, to take care of his sister. They had ran away from their dad, who was an abusive alcoholic. He always let himself get the beatings just so Cheryl wouldn't. Cheryl meant the world to him. She was the first person to accept him when he came to live with his, dad, and her mom. Cheryl and him had separate moms. His mom had died from cancer when he was seven. So his dad took him in. He looked up to him at first. He was strong and intimidating, wanted to be like him.

He would always tell him. _A man has to be strong and fight for what he wants, whatever the means, and cost. _All he wanted as a child was to be superman, his favorite action hero, always would run outside of their beach home and put a red cape around his neck and run around pretending he was superman. His dad had caught him, and told him what he was doing was no mans job, it was what poofs did, playing around and being all kiddy. He had to be tough and do a mans work.

At the age of ten, his dad had him work in a club he owned. Every night he was surrounded by his dates cronies, who were alcoholics like him. He had his first drink at the age of eleven. The abuse started months after he had turned eleven. His sister had accidently broken their dads antique collection of whiskies. He raised his hands at her and Brendan charged at him, and pushed him away. He got the first beating then. He covered and took blame for anything Cheryl did, she was young and careless. He earned himself bruised ribs, and black eyes. The worse was when he was thirteen.

One day his dad came home drunk and angry, Brendan didn't even know why. He grabbed Brendan's arm and told him to get him another, Brendan had said no, and he got a beating of his life, he thought he was going to be killed, but then the beating stopped, he looked up at his dad, who looked so evil. His dad open his belt and unzipped his pants. Brendan was much wiser than his age. He shook his head and begged his dad. But his dad just grabbed him, held him down, he could smell his whiskey breath, he pulled down his pants. He panicked, he saw something on the ground tried to grab for it, but his dad caught him, and punched him hard in the face, knocking him out. When he woke up he was sore, he winced and noticed his pants were pulled up, when he went to the restroom, he wiped him self, there was blood. He cried four hours. He was angry, and hated his dad, wished he was dead, but what he feared most was, if his dad had ever done it to Cheryl. He panicked and found Cheryl, and without telling her, he asked if his dad had ever played the game of touching her down there. She was young and naïve and she said no. She seemed jealous, it made Brendan cringe. He told her it was not a fun game and to never let dad do it to her, said it was a bad and painful game. But then one day he had come back from the club, and found Cheryl on the ground with a bloody face, his heart stopped. He ran to her, held her, and asked her what had happened. She cried and said dad had beat her after telling him about the game. He quickly had grabbed Cheryl's arm and without taking anything ran, ran as fast as he could, she cried, not wanting to go, but he forced her.

They ran till they could no longer run. Spent their first night under a bridge, he held Cheryl in his arms, trying to keep her warm. They spent other days wondering streets, all dirty, cold and hungry. They picked out of garbage bins near restaurants. Cheryl cried everyday saying she wanted to go home. But Brendan told her that Dad was bad and if they went she would no longer be able to play, that she would have to sleep forever. Cheryl didn't like sleeping a lot, and when Brendan said it she had shook her head. Days became weeks, weeks became months, and they were desperate. He needed to get his sister a place to stay, she was getting weak, and very sick. He needed to provide for her, luckily he looked much older than his age. He found a job as a paper boy, it helped with food, and he was able to sneak himself with his sister into a shop which had an open garage with a heating system. Months after doing work as a paper boy, he got involved with other kids his age, who dealt with drugs, soon he was dealing. He was able to afford a very broken down apartment with one room, but it was good enough. He enrolled his sister into school, she was a bit behind, but it didn't matter she was very bright, she caught up fast. While she was at school he dealt with drugs and other dangerous activities, almost got him self killed many times. He made sure Cheryl never knew about what he was doing. After three years of dealing with drugs, he had enough money to afford a nicer apartment, one with two rooms, in a decent area.

One day Cheryl had come home shaken, tears in her eyes. He asked her what had happened, and she told them that some guys, were bullying her, and had harassed her. He went berserk. He made her point them out, he and couple of his friends, followed them from school, and beat the shit out of them, almost killed one of them. He was going to but heard the sirens and they ran away. He had Cheryl change schools after wards. During her senior year in high school she went to prom with her friends. However little did she know Brendan had followed her to the school, so that she was safe, he waited outside for her, watched her walk out and then had seen two guys attack them. He brought out a knife he had and ran towards them He punched one, and he got hit back. He stabbed one of them in the leg, and the other on the side, they ran away with their wounds. Cheryl and her friend where shaken, he took them home afterwards.

When she graduated from high school, they moved into another apartment, that was closer to the University she was attending. He was nervous for her, didn't want to be on dorm but she wanted to and told him that she's no longer a little girl, wants to experience college life like everyone else. The first semester went well, he always would go to her dorm and see if she was ok. She started to become annoyed, and told him to stop being so paranoid. But then one day she was mugged on her way to her dorm, she had been beaten up, almost to an inch of her life. Brendan had ran to the hospital in tears, shaken, screaming out for Cheryl. When he saw her in the state she was in, he broke down, punched the wall over and over, Cheryl had begged him to stop, said she would do whatever he wanted as long as he stopped. He stained the wall with his blood, turned to her with red eyes, and held her hands in his, and kept saying I am sorry over and over.

He blamed himself for not watching after her properly. She came out of the dorms, and decided to stay with him in their apartment. She dropped out from college for at least a year. Brendan understood her. She stayed home and home schooled her self. But then she got tired of being cooped in and wanted to go back, said she had to put what happened behind her. She wasn't going to be in dorms though, so that made Brendan happy. But Brendan hadn't told her he had applied to go to the University, even though he never went to school for long, he was very smart, so passing the test for the Uni was not as hard as he expected. He secretly signed up for the same classes as Cheryl, he knew she would eventually know, but it was better to not tell her till she found her self. He was not going to let what happened to her ever happen again even if that meant sitting down in classes wasting his time. Only Walker knows he has a sister, he doesn't want anyone else knowing about his private life, and Danny never asks, doesn't care what they do as long as it doesn't effect the gang. He told Danny he was going to Uni for his own personal reasons, he's only taking three classes, Danny was fine with it as long as it didn't interfere with his job in the gang.

They are know as the _L Gang_ by people, because each of the Motorcycles have a letter on it. The motorcycles were Danny's idea, said it was a good cover up as well as easy way to get to places. People thought they were just a gang of harmless Motorcyclists, but nonetheless, they still were intimidating and people didn't want to know what would happen if they ever crossed them. They kept their dirty jobs on a low key, didn't want the police to get involved, even though they knew they where being watched. They are well organized, everything they do is meticulously planned and calculated, so that they don't get caught. Brendan earned his way to Walkers level. They both are now Danny's right hand men, the ones he trusts most. They ride along side Danny every time, riding around allows them to map the city well, and find out places where their operations could take place, and keep an eye out for any potential threats. Danny had many enemies who were also competing with him. He was ready to do whatever it was, he was worried how he would get through with classes while being in the gang, but it changed when he found the perfect solution; _Steven._

...

Ste arrives on campus earlier than usual. He looks at his phone. Couple second later, his phone beeps.

Text Message: From Crazy Stacheman:

_Almost there, wait in class. BB _

Ste sighs, he gets out of the car and heads to history class twenty minutes earlier than usual. He sits down nervously, licking his lips, and looks around makes sure know one is coming. His legs shake as he waits, he's getting impatient and its twenty minutes before class starts. He sends another text.

Text Message: To Crazy Stacheman:

_You here yet? Ste_

He doesn't get a reply, he see's Brendan walking in. For some reason his heart starts racing, he has no idea why. He straightens himself up, feels like the collar of his shirt tightening around his skinny neck. Brendan has a blank expression and like always he's dressed in all black, only this time he has on a black button up, with couple buttons undone, the dark chest hairs on his pale skin visible. Brendan walks passed him without evening saying anything and sits in the back seat. He quickly looks at the door making sure no one is coming.

"Give it to me." He says in deep voice, and fuck his voice sends shivers down Ste's body. He doesn't know why he's feeling the way he is, it's alien to him, he must just be very afraid, and nervous, he should be because if he is caught he's dead meat. He reaches in to his bag and flips open his book, and pulls out the paper, and drops it to the floor. Brendan bends down and picks it up. He looks at it and smirks. Top of it says:_ Brendan Brady, History 108, Chapter 3, Analysis, September 15, 2014. _

"Good boy." He says. Suddenly students start coming in, Brendan doesn't move out of his seat. Cheryl comes in minutes later. She's surprised to see Brendan.

"The world must be coming to an end." She says as walks up to them.

"Wanted to get ahead in class." Brendan says. She raises her brow.

"Did you manage to get to get the analysis done?" She asks and sits by Ste.

"Hey love..." She asks him, and smiles at him sweetly.

"Hiya." He replies.

"Right here Chez." Brendan says in the back. She turns her head, and her eyes widen. She takes the paper from him, and looks at it.

"Oh my god, Bren, you really did it, when did you get the book?" She asks shocked.

"Barrowed it from Steven." He says. Ste swallows, and Cheryl looks at him, then looks back at Brendan, points her finger.

"When did you two become mates?" She asks confused. Ste stays quiet, he doesn't want to say anything that will get him in trouble.

"No body said anything about being mates, I just asked Steven if I could barrow it since he already finished his early." Brendan says. Cheryl smirks.

"What?" Brendan says.

"Nothing, just happy that you both are getting along." She says. He raises his brow. Suddenly the professor walks in.

"Ste, what's her name, I always forget?" Cheryl asks in a whisper to Ste, Brendan can hear her though.

"Mrs...Mrs..wait let me check my schedule" He looks at it. "Mrs. kra..ba...pple..Mrs. Krabappel." He says. Brendan laughs, his laugher is nothing like anyone has ever hear, Cheryl, Ste, everyone, including the professor stare at him.

"There something you would like to share with us Brady?" Mr. Krabappel says. Brendan stops laughing and makes a serious face and looks her straight in the eye.

"No...Mrs... Krab..a..ppel." He drawls and couple of students chuckle. She looks at them and they all stop. He's tries to keep him self from laughing too. She turns around and walks to her desk. Cheryl rolls her eyes at Brendan, and shakes her head.

"Alright everyone, I hope you have your analysis ready, I will gather them, and then we will discuss it." She says. Fuck. Ste looks back and Brendan quickly whose got a constipated look on his face. He has no idea what the heck chapter three is even about. Brendan groans lightly and pinches the bridge of his nose. Ste turns back around. She walks around collecting everyone's and seems surprised when Brendan gives his paper to her. Brendan's phone beeps. Mr. Krabappel turns.

"I am sure you all know the rules about having mobiles, they must be on silent." She says. Brendan puts it on silent and notices he has a text message.

Text Message: From Steven:

_Chapter 3 discusses the roman empire_

_ and how they had the first form of a_

_democratic government which_

_ became a model that many_

_country followed or at least were inspired by it._

_ Countries like US, England, Germany,_

_ Spain, France._ _Ste._

Brendan grins, fucking hell, Steven's not much of a twat as he thinks, but then again he owes him, so this is probably why he's even telling him.

"Alright, who wants to start first?" Mrs. Krabappel asks, as she stands next to her desk looking at students. No one raises their hand. Brendan looks away so she doesn't look at him, but of course he has shit luck.

"Brady, why don't you start, since you we passed you last week." She says. Fuck. He quickly look down at his phone in his lap, and looks up at her.

"Umm...well.." He clears his throat. "Chapter 3 discusses, the Roman empire, and how they had the earliest form of a democratic government, which became a role model for many other countries, such as ours, the United States, Germany and others." Brendan says.

"Very good Brady, anyone else has anything to add." She asks, someone raises their hand. Ste's phone vibrates in his pocket. He secretly looks at it.

Text Message: From Crazy Stacheman:

_Thank ye BB_

Ste unconsciously smiles slightly. He doesn't respond back. The three hours go by with everyone discussing chapter three and the start of chapter four. Brendan tries so hard to not fall asleep.

"Ste love, we're going to the cafeteria, wanna join us?" Cheryl asks as they leave the class.

"Ummm..." He says and looks at Brendan, as if he's trying to get his approval. Brendan looks at him.

"Yea, ye need some bones on those chicken arms of ye's." Brendan drawls. Ste looks down at his arms, and pouts a frown. Brendan can't help but notice how his lips look when they pout. He turns his head, and starts walking.

"Come-on girls." He calls out. Cheryl smiles and pulls Ste to follow them. Brendan once again fills his plate, Cheryl still picky as well as Ste, he rolls his eyes at them.

"I understand why Cheryl needs to watch what she eats..."

"I heard that Brendan." Cheryl says as she picks up some salad. "But ye Steven, ye..." He looks Ste up and down, makes Ste feel self-conscious. "Ye like stack of bones, need some meat on that boy." He drawls.

"I do eat, me." He says, and starts to filling up his plate, he usually doesn't pick so much up, but wants to show Brendan he can eat a lot, doesn't even know why he wants to prove it to him. They sit at an empty table in the corner of the cafeteria. Ste stares up through his lashes, as Brendan shoves the food down. He can't believe how the man eats like a pig, and has such a figure, maybe that's why he does, because he eats a lot.

"So how's your other classes going?" Cheryl asks and takes a bite of her salad.

"They are fine, bit boring at the moment." Ste says. Cheryl smiles.

"Yea I agree."

"Really?" Brendan asks, with a full mouth.

"What?" Cheryl says.

"That's all ye have to talk about, is classes?" Brendan says.

"Yea well we happened to actually care about them." Cheryl responds and takes a bite of her bread bun.

"Right." Brendan drawls. He notices Ste still has barely touched his food.

"Ye not eating." He says to Ste.

"I am." He says.

"Ye barely have touched anything." Brendan say. Why the fuck does he care.

"Not everyone has a big appetite like you Bren." Cheryl says. Ste takes a bite of his pizza, and the oil goes all over his lips, he licks it. Brendan's notices it, then he looks away when Ste looks up.

They eat in akward silence.

"I am gonna get going, I have some work to do before class." Ste says.

"Alright love, I'll see you tomorrow." She says. Ste stands up and picks up his plate, and picks up his bag.

"Right see ya." He says, and walks off. Brendan watches as his tiny frame walks out of their sight. Soon Cheryl and him finish and head to their class too. Cheryl tells Brendan that she's not going home straight away, she's meeting up with a team member for a group project they are doing. He says he will wait, but she insists he goes home, says she will be fine; that she will be in the library and will call him if she needs anything. Brendan heads out to the parking lot. Each student can pick a parking lot and it's theirs till the semester ends. He see's Ste standing by his car. Ste's parking area is four lots away from his. The closer he gets he notices his car is smashed, and on it is written in red, _QUEER._

"Steven?" He says. He startles him, when he looks at him, Brendan can tell he has been crying.

"Who did this?" Brendan asks in a deep growl.

"Dunno..." Ste responds in a broken voice as tries to wipe the writing off the car with a his sweater. Brendan walks around the car inspecting it. The windows are smashed and tires are flattened. He sighs heavily, he looks at his phone, and dials a number.

"Can we get a tow truck at 402 Chester University, Brineston Campus." Brendan says. Ste looks up at him in surprise.

"Alright, thank ye." Brendan says and hangs up.

"They will be here in fifteen minutes." Brendan says, and walks over to Ste.

"Ye alright?" He asks him. Ste nods.

"I don't want me parents to know." Ste says in a quiet voice.

"Then don't tell em." Brendan says.

"Ye think ye know who might have done this?" Brendan asks.

"No..." Ste says a quiet tone, and he's not lying he doesn't know who did it.

"Anyone else bothering ye?" He asks looking at Ste curiously. Ste shakes his head.

"No, was only that last time." He says. Brendan sighs heavily, bites his lips, and runs his thumb over his bottom lips, his cheek ticks.

"If...if anyone's bothering ye, let me know yea." Brendan says in a quiet growl, like he almost doesn't want Ste to hear. Ste looks up at him, with a confused look. Brendan's offering him help. Can't be, he must just be thanking him for saving his ass in class today.

"I am fine..." Ste says. Brendan nods his head.

"Right." He says in a mocking tone.

"I am...I can handle me self right." Ste say his voice bit louder than usual. He doesn't Brendan to think he's some weak pansy like everyone else. Brendan looks at him, and cocks his head.

"Whatever ye say." Brendan says. They stay in awkward silence for a few minutes, Brendan looks through his phone, it's getting dark. Soon the tow truck arrives, he waives his hands for them. Ste gives them his information, and they say they will have it at car repair and give him the address once it's done. Said it should take at least two days. The tow truck leaves with his car.

"See ya.." Ste says and heads off walking. Brendan gets on his motorcycle, and passes him, but then stops. He looks back, and Ste's looking down and boy does the kid look vulnerable, and it's getting late. Ste see's him and stops. Brendan drives his motorcycle towards him.

"Ye wanna lift?" He asks. Ste's eyes openwide.

"What?" He asks.

"Ye wanna lift, I can ye home if ye like."

"It's alright, I can take the bus." Ste says.

"Suit ye self." He says and drives off. Ste watches as he goes, then he sulks and walks to the bus stop. The bus comes and he reaches into his wallet, and fuck, it's empty. He comes back off the bus, and starts walking. Suddenly a motorcycle stops next to him, it's Brendan. He takes off his helmet.

"What ya doing here?" He asks with wide eyes.

"I went to give something to Chez, saw ye getting off the bus." He says, a bloody lie, he had actually parked across the street near the bus stop, waiting till Ste got on the bus. Ste frowns.

"Forgot me money." He says.

"Hop on." Brendan says. Ste hesitates but he knows it's dangerous to walk home late at night, and his house it probably more than two hours away by foot.

"Is it safe?" Ste asks.

"Yea it is, I've been riding for years." Brendan hands his helmet to Ste.

"What about ya?" Ste asks.

"I am fine, I ride many times without it."

Ste puts on the helmet, it's a bit big for his head. Brendan scoots forward a little to give him more space. He slowly gets on the back, feel awkward.

"Hold on to the side bars, or my waist." Brendan says. Ste hold onto the bars.

"Ready?" Brendan asks.

"Yea." Ste replies. Brendan steps on the peddle and roars his motorcycle to life and speeds off. Ste jolts, his hearts beating. He's never been on a motorcycle in his life. The cold wind blasts against him. Brendan's back is against him, he can't help but notice how strong Brendan looks. His broad shoulder and his narrow wait, he can see bit of his pale skin just above the waist band of his jeans, and where his leather jacket has risen. He notices the clean cut of his hair in the back. It's slickly brushed back. Brendans stops at a red light.

"Where's ye home?" Brendan asks.

"..ummm..184 Mulburry St." Ste says. When the light turns green, Brendan drives off faster causing him to tilt backwards, and before he knows it he's holding onto his waist. Brendan flinches, his stomach caves at the sudden grasp. The coldness of his leather jacket seeps through the material of his knit sweater, but he can feel the heat of Brendan's body through the material of his jacket. They drive in silence, about ten minutes later Brendan drives into a large driving way. His eyes open when he notices Ste's house. It's massive. He was right all along, had a feeling Ste was one of those spoiled rich kids who had everything. He parks just outside of the garage. Ste gets off the motorcycle.

"STE?" His mom calls out and runs towards him. Ste takes off the helmet and gives it to Brendan.

"please go." Ste says with a look of panic on his face. Brendan looks at him with a serious face then back at his mother whose looking at him like he's a menace, a pest. Brendan stares back with a deadly glare, he sneers, wears his helmet, roars his motorcycle to life, and speeds off.

"Ste, who was that?" She asks with a serious tone. Ste swallows.

* * *

**Please Review?**


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you everyone for the lovely comment, hope your still interested in it! ^_^

* * *

**Chapter 3**

...

They were riding down the street at night. Brendan, Walker, Danny, and rest of the gang. Suddenly one of them is hit on the side by a SUV, their motorcycle swerves, and skids on the street. Some of them stop, and get off their motorcycles to help him. They are angry, no one ever gets away with hurting one of them. Brendan, Walker and the couple others ride fast to catch up the black SUV. It tries to drive away, but they surround it, and force it to stop. Brendan gets off his bike, takes of his helmet and uses it to smash the back window, and the others follow. Suddenly the window rolls down, and a woman shouts at them, saying they have called the police. Brendan's eyes widen, fucking hell. He recognizes her. It's Ste's mom. He quickly puts his helmet back on, hopes she didn't recognize him, he rushes back onto his motorcycle, followed by the rest, and they rush off before the police come.

They head to an exclusive club, Danny runs, and they drink the night away, surrounded by sexy women, who dance for them, and give them strip tease. It's Danny's prize for them, for a successfully operating a operation, and brought in thousands worth of drugs. Brendan brings one of the girls home, and starts ripping her close off right by the door; Cheryl walks in her eyes widen.

"Oh god, at least take it to the dam room." She says, and rolls her eyes, and heads up to her room. Cheryl's gotten tired of telling him to stop bringing them home, he always tells her it's better here than at some hotel where he has to waste money. She's gotten used to it, always comes home with a new one, she wishes he would find some decent woman, and date her, rather than just fucking different ones every time.

The woman starts ripping Brendan's close apart, and he lifts her in his arm and takes her to the living room.

After having his way with the woman, he kicks her out, he takes a shower, and heads to bed afterwards. He sighs heavily, and thinks about what happened that evening. He hadn't expected to see Ste's mom, and if she already hasn't disliked him, she definitely does now, but fuck it, why does he care what she thinks. It's not like he's going to see her again. He just took Ste home that night because he felt bad for the boy, having to walk home so late in the night, but that was about it, and it's never going to happen again he says to himself.

...

"Who was that?" His mom asks. Ste licks his lips in nervousness.

"Ummm, oh...just a classmate, I missed the bus, so he offered me a lift." Ste quickly explains.

"You should have called me, I could have picked you up love; I don't want you riding with that man again alright, I know his type." She says with a serious tone.

"Mum, you can't just say that, you don't even know him." Ste says his voice bit high. His mom looks surprised.

"Look, Ste I am not trying to judge, but I just have a bad feeling about him; your my only son, and I don't want you to get involved with the wrong people, I don't want you to get hurt, I am just trying to look out for you."

"Look I am fine mum, all he did was bring me home, nothing happened." Ste says.

"I know, I just get worried that's all, there are lots of bad people out there..." She sighs. "...come-on lets get inside, I've made your favorite dish, your da's on his way." She says with warm smile. Ste smiles lightly, and follows his mom into the house. He goes up to his room and changes out of his clothes. Get's into the shower, he leans against the tile wall, the water cascades down on him, her runs his hands over his face. His thoughts go to Brendan. He was honestly surprised that Brendan helped him out, he saw something in him he hadn't seen before or even thought was possible, than again, he's doing Brendan a favor, well not a favor but paying back for what he did to his motorcycle. So Brendan's probably just being nice to him, so that he keeps doing his work. Right, he almost forgot, he needs to get Brendan's home work done for the other class. He sighs heavily, and washes his body quickly. Afterwards he looks at his phone, no new text messages, doesn't know why he's expecting one. He leaves his phone in his room and heads downs stairs.

His mom is setting the dinning table. She smiles at him.

"Want me to help mum?" He asks walking over to the kitchen.

"No sweet heart, you must be tired and hungry, just sit down, your da is gonna be down in a minute too."

He smiles and takes his seat, his mom brings over the main dish, he looks at it in awe, loves her food.

"Smells delicious." He says with a bright smile. She rubs his back with her palm of her hand.

"All for you sweet heart." She says and kisses his temple.

"Tom hurry up, dinner's ready." She shouts out.

His dad soon heads down, with a big grin on his face. He puts his arm around Ste's shoulder and gives him a kiss on the head.

"Evening son."

"Evening Da, how was work?" He asks with smile.

"Just the usual, quiet busy, I think I might open another branch to the restaurant, we're getting pretty busy."

"That would be good." His mom says.

"Yea, if ya think it's worth it." Ste adds.

"Well I'll think about it more later...anyway, how was your week at school, your mum said your car broke down, what happened?" He asks as he takes a bit of his lasagna. Ste swallows, he sticks his fork in his salad.

"Umm, it wouldn't start, seems like it was the engine or something, it's at the car repair now, they said it will be fixed in two days." He explains.

"If something else happens let me know, I'll get you a new one." He says. Ste eyes widen.

"No, no, it's fine Da, ya guys spend way too much on me already, I don't want to keep burdening you guys." He says. His mom and dad look at each other and then back at him. His dad reaches for his hand and holds it.

"Ste, don't ever say that. You will never burden us, we are working hard, so that we can spend on you, give you anything you need and want, what ever we get you is because we want too, it makes us happy seeing you happy. Your the greatest son we could have ever asked for, we are grateful to God everyday for giving us such a precious gift, we could never ask for more, so please don't ever think your a burden." He says with a warmth and sincerity. Ste's eyes water, a tear runs down his cheek.

"I am sorry." He says quietly and wipes his eye. His dad stands up from the table and hugs him. His mom wipes her tears that are running down her face. She stands up too and hugs them both. Ste starts crying more, and they hold him tighter. After a few minutes, they finally part, his mom turns his head and lowers herself. She wipes his face, and takes his head in-between her hands.

"We love you, no matter what, we always will, all we want is for you to be happy." She says and kisses him on the cheek.

"I love you guys too." He says and sniffs. His dad ruffs his hair.

"Come-on eat..." He says with a smile.

After they finish eating, Ste helps his mom pick up the plates, and she washes them. His dad calls him to the living room, he sits down on the sofa next to him. His see's an envelope in his dads hand.

"What is it?" He asks curiously.

"Open it." He says and hands it to Ste, with a smile. He opens the envelope, his eyes widen.

"Da, how...this is...is..but.." He can barely speak.

"It's an early birthday gift." He says with a wide smile.

"What's going on?" His mom asks as she walks towards them. Ste turns around and holds it up to his mom.

"Da booked a trip to the Italy for me, for a week." He says in surprise. His mom's eyes widen with excitement and she quickly sits down next to him and takes the ticket and looks at it.

"Wow...really... that's amazing...it's the day after Christmas.." She says. Ste frowns.

"What's the matter love?" She asks.

"But it's just me alone." He says.

"You won't be going alone, there's two tickets." His dad says. His moms and his eyes widen. He looks into the envelope and see's another one.

"One of ya coming with me?" He asks excited.

"No, I got another one, so you can take your girlfriend with you." He says with a cheesy smile. Ste blushes.

"I knew it, you have one don't you?" He dad says with a big smile. His mom's mouth widens.

"Really Ste, do I know her?" She asks.

"No Mum, I don't have any..right now." He says quietly.

"That's impossible, girls must be all over you, with those good looks of yours." His dad says.

"He's just being shy, come-on tell us, who is it?" His mom nudges him.

"Mum, I really don't, I'de tell ya if I did."

"Well I am sure by then you will have one, so I'll save it for you till then, and you could surprise her with it." His dad says.

"I did that with your mum, when I asked her out actually." His dad says. His mom raises her brow.

"Oi, it was just to London, not Italy." She says. His dad laughs.

"I was bit broke then, I made up to her later though." He says, and he winks at her. Ste smiles at them fondly, he loves the bond, and loyalty, and love they have for each other.

"He was very stingy then." His mom says. Ste laughs.

"I had my reasons, anyways got you this so that you could take your special someone with you, and you never know you might end up like your mum and me, find a true love to make you happy like we are." He says and looks at his wife, they both smile warmly and look back at Ste.

"Thank ya Da, it's amazing." He smiles widely, and throws his arms over his dad and hugs him tightly.

They end up watching a comedy film, laughing, eating snacks through the night.

"I am going to head to bed now, I am proper knackered." Ste says once the movie is finished. His mom and dad give him a kiss and he heads up to his room. He looks at his phone, no missed calls or texts. He puts it back down, changes into his pajamas, and heads into his bed. He puts his arms under his head, and thinks about his trip to Italy, how it will be when he goes, he's always wanted to travel there, has seen it on TV, read about it, but never seen it in person. He wonders who that girlfriend will be, if he does get one by then. He sighs heavily, closes his eyes and smiles at the thought.

He's running down a stone paved path, stumbling on his way, old buildings are crowding around him, he feels like he can't breath, he's sweating heavily. He see's a building with an opened door, he runs inside, and shuts it quickly. A loud banging shakes the wooden door. He looks around, but it's dark, he panics as he tries to find a place to run to. The pounding becomes louder, and the door begins too crack. He runs to where ever he can, he ends up tripping. Soon a hand grabs his hair and pulls him, he screams and tries to get out of the monstrous hand. He's being pulled viciously on the cold ground, a door creeks open, and he's pulled down a long set of steps, till he hits the bottom. Soon he's hanging upside down, he looks around, it's dark, a bright light suddenly turns on, he shields his eyes with his hand. Soon he feels a terrible pain in his chest, he tries to grip it, but can't because the light is blinding. Suddenly he feels his hand being parted away from his face, the light blinds him, he screams. And a menacing laughter deafens him, but suddenly he's on the ground, and it's dark again, he hears a creek, he looks up, a light peers from up the steps, he see's a figure stood up there by the door, it holds out a hand to him. He crawls up towards the steps, but every time he tries to go up, he's pulled back, he screams in agony, as each pull rips the flesh of his hands and stomach. But he doesn't stop, he keeps on trying, his nails break as he tries hard to grip the stairs, but he's pulled back again. This time the pull is less forceful. He attempts again with all his might, he makes it up to the middle, and is pulled right back down, he screams torturously as he gets stabbed by pieces sticking out from it, blood stains the steps. But he tries again, this time he manages with painful steps up to the top, he looks up at the faceless figure, he reaches his hand out, then once again he's pulled back, but this time the hand grabs his, and pulls him, but at same time he's being pulled down as well, his body is feels like it's being ripped apart, he cries out agony, but the hand holds onto him tighter and pulls him with a greater force, causing him to fall over toward the light, suddenly he jolts awake. He holds onto his chest, breathes heavily, sweat is gathered at his forehead. It's still dark, he turns on his lamp. It was just another nightmare, but this one was different from the rest, it started out somewhere else, felt more real, he could hear his screams, but the ending was different, he's never seen another figure in it. He runs his hand over his face, and stands up, goes to the bathroom and washes his face with cold water. He looks at his phone, it's four in the morning. He turns on the TV, and watches random things, tries to not think about the nightmare, till he falls asleep again.

His parents are getting ready to head out from the house, they going to an party; tell him they will be back by later evening. So all day he has the house to himself, which he doesn't mind, because he has lots of homework to do. He watches some TV, but soon gets bored. Heads to his room and gets his work out of his bag, grabs his lap top and heads down stairs into the family room, lays down on the carpet, and begins his work. He looks at his phone. He see's a text message, it's from Cheryl. He smiles and opens it.

Text Message: From Cheryl:

_Hey Ste, just checkin 2 see how u doing_

_did u finish chapter five for history? Chez xoxo_

He smiles and texts back.

Text Message: To Cheryl:

_Hi, I am good, actually doing that now, _

_got bit lazy. How r u? Ste _

The reply comes half hour later.

Text Message: From Cheryl:

_soz 4 late reply, my brother really_

_is a pain, we just ate dinner, _

_asked him when he was _

_going to do his work and he just left. Chez xoxo_

Ste chuckles, of course he's not doing it, because he is doing it for him, but he can't tell her that. He replies back.

Text Message: To Cheryl:

_I am sure he will get it done. Ste_

Her reply is quick.

Text Message: From Cheryl:

_Don't care anymore, if he fails _

_then he can't keep bothering me_

_don't get me wrong I luv him _

_but I wish he would get off my back _

_sometimes. Chez xoxo_

Text Message: To Cheryl:

_Yea I get ya, he seems overly _

_protective, but honestly ur very lucky_

_to have a brother like that. Ste_

Text Message: From Cheryl:

_U don't have siblings? Chez xoxo_

Text Message: To Cheryl:

_No. Ste_

Text Message: From Cheryl:

_:( I am grateful 4 my brother, _

_he's done lot 4 me, more than _

_any1 in my life, I luv him more than _

_anything, it's just he thinks I am _

_still a little girl, I can handle my_

_self, __Soz if I am complaining_

_2 much. Chez xoxo_

Text Message: To Cheryl:

_No, I understand. U can _

_complain to me whenever u like :) Ste_

Text Message: From Cheryl:

_Thanx luv, c u 2morrow. Chez xoxo_

Text Message: To Cheryl:

_C u, have good night. Ste_

Text Message: From Cheryl:

_Night. Chez xoxo_

Ste puts his phone down on the ground, and smiles. He's glad he's made one friend at least. He doesn't know if he can consider Brendan a friend, because the only reason why Brendan's even talking to him is because he wants him to do his work. At least this time he doesn't have to write his history paper, because teacher didn't ask for it, but he's got to do it for his other class. He sighs heavily and begins the work.

He hears voices, he knows it's his parents, he stands up, it's later than he had expected. But he got his work all done at least. By the sound of it, it seems like they are arguing. He's never seen his parents argue. He walks to the front door, they stop right away when they noticed him.

He looks at them worriedly.

"What's wrong?" He asks. His mom sighs heavily.

"Your mum..." His dad says.

"Tom just leave it for tonight alright."

"No, he needs to know."

"Know what da?" Ste asks confused and worried. His dad bites his lips, and sighs.

"Ste, look we understand that you've got mates, and that you will meet knew people, but there are certain people you should stay clear of..." He dad begins.

"Da what ya talking about?" He asks totally confused.

"On our way back there, we accidently bumped into a motor bike, I didn't see it, it was so close to the car, nothing happened, but soon we were surrounded by a gang of motorbikes..."

Ste felt his heart beat, he already knew where this was heading.

"...we were forced to stop, five of them came up to us, three of them took their helmets off, and smashed the back window. We called the cops, then your mom recognized one of them, she said that he had brought you home, when your car broke down. She shouted at them, he must have noticed your mom too, because he quickly put on his helmet and headed back to his motor bike, the rest of the men followed him. She said he's a classmate of yours, is that true?" His dad asks. Ste swallows, and nods slowly.

"Yea...he is, but that's all I swear, I am sorry Da, if I had known he was like that I would've never ridden with him." Ste says. And it's true he wouldn't. He just thought Brendan owned a motorcycle, lots of guys do, because he like it, makes them feel badass, which it did make Brendan look. He looks badass from head to toe, but he never realized it was because he's a part of a gang.

"I am sorry, I promise I'll never ride with him again." Ste says. They walk closer to him. His dad puts his hand on his head, and smiles.

"It's not your fault, how were you suppose to know who he is, we trust you son, we just don't want you to get hurt, just be careful, and try to stay clear of him." His dad says. Ste nods.

...

Brendan walks in class, his eyes fall on Cheryl, who raises a brow at him. There's an empty seat next to her, he smirks and heads towards it. He gets ready to sit but she puts her on it.

"What ye doing?"

"It's enough we have the same class, I don't need you to be sitting next to me as well, plus it's Ste's. "

"He's not even here.." Brendan says with displeasure.

"He will be in any minute."

Brendan rolls his eyes, and sits in the seat behind, Cheryl turns her head and notices his expression, she laughs lightly. He raises his brow with a frown.

"What's so funny?" He asks.

"Your face...

"What's wrong with my face?" He asks defensively.

"Nothing wrong, but they way you are sulking, you look like a little kid, it's actually pretty cute." Cheryl says with a smile. Brendan can't help himself; corner of his lip turns into a smirk. Cheryl turns her head quickly when the professor walks in with a stack of paper and two books in her hand. Brendan cant help but laugh lightly whenever she walks in. She notices and raises her brow at him and he can tell she's about to say something, he winks at her, and fuck, she literally drops all the papers on the floor. Cheryl and couple students quickly stand and help her pick up the scattered papers.

"Oh it's fine I've got it, thank you." Mrs. Krabappel says as she bends and gets the papers from the students, she swallows and stands up straight, take the papers and quickly goes behind her desk.

"I apologize for my little mishap, been bit clumsy today." She excuses her self, looks up and notices Brendan with a slight crocked smirk on the corner of his lip, she looks away quickly and clears her throat.

"So today, we are starting chapter six, I hope you all are prepared to discuss chapter five, next week I want a analysis on both chapters, since they are connected, I have graded your other one, and will hand it back at the end of class. Does anyone have any questions before we start?" She asks, as she looks around the class. No one raises their hands.

"Alright then, who wants to start today?" She asks. Cheryl was about to raise her hand but another student beat her to it. Brendan look through his phone, while explaining chapter five, fucking hell the student could talk. He sends a text to Ste.

Text Message: To four eyes:

_Did u finish my paper, I need it for 2morrow. BB_

He presses send and puts his phone back in his pocket. Looks back up at the teacher who's writing shit on the bored, while some other student is talking. He's fucking bored as hell. He looks at Cheryl, who's writing in her note book, he's really proud of her; she's so hard working, and dedicated. His train of though it interrupted by Mrs. Krabappel's voice.

"Brady, please read us paragraph three of chapter 6." She asks. What the fuck, he looks up. She starring at him, and so is Cheryl, along with rest of the class. He bites his lips, sits up straighter.

"Sorry, I forgot my book at home, I was in a rush today." He says. Cheryl raises a brow at him, she knows he's fucking lying.

"Well next time please don't forget, it's crucial you have your book in class, class participation is twenty five percent of your grade. Cheryl, would you be kind enough to share with your brother for today." She asks.

"Yea, of course."

Brendan gets up from his seat and sits beside her, she slides the book over to him. He sighs heavily, looks at the book, doesn't even know where to start. Cheryl points with her finger. He clears his throat and begins to read. Sounds like he's reading a horror story, with a low deep voice, but it seems it's getting everyone's attention.

"Titus Vinius and Cornelius Laco, one the most worthless, the other the most spiritless of mankind, were ruining the weak old Emperor, who had to bear the odium of such crimes and the scorn felt for such cowardice. Galba's progress had been slow and blood-stained. Cingonius Varro, consul elect, and Petronius Turpilianus, a man of consular rank, were put to death; the former as an accomplice of Nymphidius, the latter as one of Nero's generals. Both had perished without hearing or defence, like innocent men. His entry into the capital, made after the slaughter of thousands of unarmed soldiers, was most ill-omened, and was terrible even to the executioners." He ends.

Cheryl looks at him like he has five horns on his head.

"Very good Brady, you have a captivating voice." She compliments. He raises a brow, fucking seriously. God of all the things he would rather be complimented on, he gets one for reading.

"Do I get a gold star?" He asks sarcastically in the same deep voice, the class laughs. Mrs. Krapappel actually smiles at him.

"We don't do gold stars, but it will earn you points on your grade." She says fondly. He chuckles lightly.

"Cheryl how about you read the next one." She asks. Cheryl begins to read, and then another students read the next. Cheryl turns her head to Brendan.

"Bren, I've been trying to text Ste, but he's hasn't texted back, I am starting to get worried; he said he would be in class today, but he's still not here." She says in a whisper.

"Maybe he's sick or something." Brendan excuses.

"I am sure he would have said so, if he was." Cheryl says.

"Don't worry about him, right, he probably doesn't want to talk to ye, I mean come-on, spoiled lad like him, loaded as fuck, why would he want to talk with us?" Brendan asks in a low voice.

"What?...What you talking about? Just because he doesn't want to talk to you, doesn't mean he doesn't want to talk me. He's a sweet heart, and he's not like that, just because he's got bit of money, don't mean he's a snob." She says in his defense. Brendan rolls his eyes.

"Right..." He drawls. Cheryl shakes her head in disbelief.

"I don't know what's your problem...I had thought you where getting along with him." She says.

"Just because we had few words, don't mean we're all matey now." He drawls, and leans back against his seat.

After class Cheryl tries to call Ste, but he doesn't pick up. Brendan chuckles.

"What's so funny?" She asks.

"Nothing...come-on lets get some lunch." He says.

"I am not hungry right now, I am gonna go do some work in the library before class, I'll see you later."

Before he can say anything, she's off. He sighs, and saunters down the hall, practically all the girls stare him down, he winks at couple of them, they squeal, and giggle like idiots. He knows the effect he has on them, its become bit mundane. He grabs something quick to eat, he looks at his phone, still no text. He chuckles. Not surprised. Knows Ste's mom probably has warned him about him. He doesn't care what he thinks of him, he just wants him to get his work done for him, otherwise he's nothing to him. He heads to the bathroom. He closes his eyes as he empties his bladder. He hears something. He opens his eyes, and listens carefully. He zips up his jean. He looks around no one is in the bathroom, he shrugs them washes his hand and dries his hands, just when he's about to reach the door, he hears it again. He freezes and looks back, he notices one of the doors to the cubical is closed. He puts his ear against it, and hears the noise is coming from there. He knocks on it.

"Hello?" He says. The noise becomes louder. He bends down and looks under the opening of the door. He see's bare feet taped. He quickly stands up, and goes into the other cubical, he stands on the toilet, and looks over the wall. His eyes widen, when he see's who it is.

"Fuck." He swears and quickly jumps over the wall, almost falls.

"Steven!" He says. Ste's eyes are red, his mouth is shut with tape, he's taped by the waist to the toilet, his hands are taped together and he's naked. Ste looks surprised to see Brendan. He tries to slowly takes the tape off Ste's mouth. Ste closes his eyes shut as he peels it off, feels like his flesh is being pulled by it. But Brendan manages to take it off, he stick it to the wall. His mouth is red from it, he looks all over him, his lashes look so long because of his tears, his eyes so blue, his hair is messed up, face stained with tears, he looked terrified.

"Who did this to ye?" Brendan asks, he looks furious, and angry. Ste's lips shiver, he can barely speak, he looks down in shame, tears start flowing down. He lifts Ste's chin.

"Who did this?" He asks again, with a low deep voice. Ste shakes his head.

"P..please..d..don't tell anyone." He begs, voice choked.

"Steven, tell me who did this?" He repeats his voice laced with anger. Ste shakes his head.

"I won't tell anyone, I promise." He says in deep voice.

"I..it was...th..those..gu..guys..f..from.. last time." He stutters in croaky voice. Brendan eye brows knit in anger, he clenches his fist. Ste see's his face turn red.

"Please...don't do anything...ju...just...leave it." Ste begs. Brendan can't believe what the boy is saying, how can he let someone get away from doing this to him. It makes him angry. He reaches into his pocket, and Ste's eyes widen, when he notices a blade in Brendan's hands. He grabs Ste's hand, and puts the knife between the gap of his hand and the tape, and begins to cut it. When his hands are freed, Ste's quickly covers his groin. Brendan lifts a brow.

"It's nothing I haven't seen." He drawls. Ste looks down in embarrassment. Then he bends and cuts the tape of his feet. Ste looks at him, as he opens him up, he swallows. This is the second time, well third time Brendan has helped him. Brendan looks up and notices him, he quickly moves his hand to the side of his waist, he has barely any room in the cubicle. He slowly takes the knife and holds onto the tape near his waist. Ste closes his eyes when he feels the coldness of the blade, but soon it's cut. He grabs Ste's arm and pulls him up, his skin tingles and make goose bumps, when Brendan's hand touches his skin. They are only inches away from each other. Ste can feel the heat from Brendan's body. He looks into his eyes, his eyes are so mysterious and the depth of it's blue, is not like anything he's seen before. But he looks back down.

"Where are ye clothes, and ye bag?" Brendan asks.

"Don't know." He says quietly. Brendan takes off his leather jacket, hands it to him.

Ste looks up at him in shock; Brendan is wearing a fitted, black T-shirt, his arms look strong, and muscular, and he can see there is a tattoo of some sort on it. He swallows.

"Come-on hurry." He says. Ste hesitates, his hand's still covering his private part.

Ste takes it with one hand, and other still covering his private part. He turns around.

"Don't worry boy, I ain't interested." He drawls. Ste ignores him, and slips on the jacket, it's warm, with a musky scent. It's big on him though, reminds him how tiny he is, makes him feel even more self-conscious than he already is. Brendan's gaze accidently fall down to Ste's ass, it's golden, plump, and soft looking. Fucking hell, Brendan quickly looks back up.

"I can't walk out like this." Ste says, and turns around, covering his groin, he looks up at Brendan. He can't help think how Ste looks like a fucking little boy, so vulnerable, and tiny, especially with his jacket on him. Brendan begins to open his belt. Ste's eyes widen.

"What ya doing?" He asks. Brendan doesn't answer him. He takes off his jeans and slips out of them, he has on fitted gray boxers. Ste swallows when he notices the bulge in his boxers.

"Here wear these."

"Ya gonna go out like that?" Ste asks.

"Yea, so what?" Brendan asks. Ste eyes widen.

"It's ok, ya don't have too." Ste says and hands his jeans back to him.

"I know I don't have to, but if ye wanna go out naked like that then go ahead." Brendan says. Ste looks down.

"Come-on slip em on, before someone comes in." Brendan says.

Ste quickly puts on his jeans, he tries to tighten the jean with the belt but they are overly big. Brendan notices they are pretty long on him, he quickly bends down and folds them up. Ste looks down at him, he can't believe Brendan is doing this for him. He zips the jacket.

"Come-on." Brendan says as he opens the door and goes out, Ste's eyes catch Brendan's ass, and how the material tugs at it, fuck, even his ass is so muscular, he thinks. Ste holds onto the jean, so they don't fall down. Brendan opens the door slowly, and looks down the hall it's empty, thank goodness. Ste's pocket vibrates. He reaches into it. It's Brendan's phone.

"Brendan it's your phone." He says. Brendan quickly takes it. It's a text from Cheryl.

Text Message: From Cheryl:

_Don't wait up for me, am stayin _

_2 study Chez xoxo _

"Come-on, lets go." Brendan says, and he quickly walks out into the corridor, looks at Ste, and gestures him to follow, he begins to quickly run, Ste runs after. Some people pop out of the class, and their eyes and mouth widen when they see Brendan and Ste running. They reach the double doors, Brendan pushes it open and run out into the yard. Ste stops, to catch his breath.

"Ay, hurry up." He calls out. Ste begins to run again. Brendan reaches to his motorcycle. Ste looks at him.

"Aren't ye getting in ye car?" He asks.

"I get it back tomorrow." Ste says. He grabs his helmet, and tosses it to Ste.

"Hop on." He says.

"Ya gonna ride it like that?" Ste asks in surprise, then chuckles at the site, but his face turns serious right away when he notices Brendan's expression.

"What ye laughing at?" Brendan asks with a serious tone. Ste swallows.

"Sorry, just looks bit funny ya one there like that." He says.

"And who's fault is that?"

Ste looks down and frowns.

"Get on." Brendan orders.

Ste hesitates.

"What ye waiting for?" Brendan asks impatiently. Ste puts on the helmet and slowly gets on the back, puts his bare feet on the side of the cold metal.

"Hold on." Brendan says, turns on the engine and roars off. Ste grabs onto his waist, he feels how muscular and hard Brendan's waist feels, it's so warm. He swallows. Brendan can feel Ste's hands, his stomach caves in, his hands feel warm, he feels them more than last time. He can't even believe what he just did. He rides quickly through the roads. Ste can't help but look at his thighs, how the muscles reflex as he rides the motorcycle. They get lots of stares, and some cars even honk at them. Brendan sticks his middle finger up at some, when some shouts.

"Put you pants on!"

Brendan rides down a maze of streets, in which he doesn't recognize.

"Where ya going?" He asks.

"To my flat." Brendan says.

"What?.." Ste asks surprised.

"I ain't going anywhere else looking like this." Brendan says. Soon, he drives up into a parking garage, and stops. He gets off the motorcycle.

"Come-in, I'll get ye something else to wear." Brendan says. Ste slowly gets off and nervously follows him inside. He notices the apartment is small,

bit dark, only lit with lamps, the furniture looks plain, bit old, gray curtains, a small table for two, with a small kitchen. Brendan looks at him.

"Sorry my house ain't as luxurious as yours." Brendan says with a edge of bitterness, and walks to a room, Ste follows him, his room is just average size, but his bed is large, with black and gray covers.

"I didn't say anything." Ste says.

"But ye thinking it." Brendan says as he looks through his closet, and brings out a shirt and tosses it at Ste.

"Ya don't know what I am thinking." Ste says with a bit of attitude.

Brendan turns his head and raises his brow.

"I don't have to know, it's pretty obvious, a bloke like ye, I am sure ye haven't seen a bit of dust, or even a bug in ye house." Brendan says. Ste's eye brows knit in anger. He throws the shirt on the floor.

"Ya know nothing about me, right, so don't act like ya do." Ste yells, Brendan's surprised, he's never heard Ste raise his voice. He walks up to him.

"What I do know is ye a fucking ungrateful piece of shit, that has everything thrown into his mouth, who's so fucking pampered can't even fight back against some shit holes." Brendan bites. Ste swallows hard, and breathes heavily, before he even knows it, he slaps Brendan across the face. Brendan grabs his arm and slams him against the wall. He groans at the pain.

"Did ye just fucking hit me?" Brendan growls, he can feel his hot breath, his eyes are wild and menacing, his teeth are bearing, and he looks like he's about to kill him. Ste feels the strength in Brendan's hands, squeezing his puny arms. He winces, at the pain. It's like he just realized what he's done. He has never ever talked back to someone, let alone hit them, even when they have done and said worst of things to him, so why Brendan? Who's probably the most dangerous of them all, his heart begins to beat fast.

"I..I am..s...sorry...p..pl...ease...d..don't hurt...me.." Ste begs with quivering lips. He notices Brendan's brows lower, his mouth closes, he stares into Ste's eyes, he can see the fear in them.

"Ye ever do that again boy, I will break ye boney arms." Brendan hisses. Ste shakes his head quickly, Brendan lets go of his arm, and turns around picks up the shirt on the ground, and throws it at him. He brings out a pair of jogging pants, his smallest size and throws it at Ste. He doesn't say anything, just takes of Brendan's jacket and quickly pulls over the white shirt over his head. Then takes off Brendan's jeans, turns around and wears the sweat pants. Brendan looks at him, his face still serious, he cracks his neck, and grabs a pair of jeans, and wears them. Ste ties the drawl string on his the sweat pants, since they are big for him. He looks up at Brendan who catches his gaze, he quickly looks back down, grabs Brendan jacket.

"Just leave it there." Brendan says in a low deep voice. Ste can tell he's still pissed off, he drops the jacket and then steps away. He heads towards the door.

"Where ye going?" Brendan asks. Ste turns his head slowly.

"..home." He says in a quiet voice.

"How ye getting there?" He asks.

"I'll take the bus."

Brendan raises a brow.

"With no money, and no shoes." He drawls. Ste looks down at his feet, had forgotten he got no shoes, plus his bag was also stolen along with his phone.

"I'll take ye home." Brendan says. Ste looks up at him.

"No...it's ok, can I just barrow some money, I'll pay ya back." Ste says. Brendan chuckles, runs his finger over his stache.

"Ye think I am made of money?" Brendan ask thickly.

"No...it's just a two pounds." Ste says quietly.

"What if I don't have two pounds?"

"..it's..ok then...I'll just walk home." Ste says quietly and walks out the door, Brendan quickly follows him and grabs his arm, and turns him.

"Why don't ye want me taking ye home?" Brendan asks with a serious tone. Ste looks to the side. Brendan grabs his chin and turns it, making him look at him.

"I am asking ye a question."

"B..Because I already caused ya enough trouble." Ste says.

"Don't lie to me Steven."

"I ..I am.."

"I knew it... fucking lier...So what did she say? I am sure she couldn't wait to open her big mouth and tell ye what happened." Brendan says with bitterness. Ste's eyes widen. He pulls out of Brendan's hand, and pushes him.

"Don't talk about me mum that way! Ye know nothing about her...and ya know what, she was right, I should stay away from people like ya." Ste yells and quickly runs towards the door, he opens it and slams it shut. Brendan freezes for a second before he runs after him, but when he gets to the garage, Ste's gone already.

"Fuck." He swears to himself, runs his hand down his face, and heads inside, slams the door shut.

...

Ste runs barefoot, on the cold, cracked brick pavement. He stops when he feels something stab his feet. He groans and looks at it, a piece of glass is stuck in it, and his foot is black with dirt, and gravel. He lifts his feet and pulls it out slowly, blood starts dripping. He takes the edge of the pant sleeve and tries to wipe it. He holds it till he thinks it's not bleeding. He lowers his foot, curls his toes, and starts walking slowly with a limp. He looks at the signs, but they are all blurry. He can't see well without his glasses. He stops and looks around him self, so see where he should go, the neighborhood looks old, and rundown. It brings memories back to the place where he used to first live, it was worse than this but not far off. The memory brings tears to his eyes, he wipes eyes with his arms; he sniffs, as he walks, not knowing where he is heading. It's starts to get dark, and rain clouds are gather, and wind picks up,; it becomes chilly, he shivers, so he puts his arms around himself, he looks down as he walk so the cold wind doesn't hit his face, suddenly he bumps into somebody.

"Ay watch where you going punk." A guy shouts, and pushes him, he stumbles back, his heart starts racing, when he notices four guys staring at him, all dressed in hoodies, and baggy clothes, two of them have hats. They look him up and down. He takes a step back, his arms still around himself. One of the guy steps forward. Ste practically shakes from.

"Ay lads, look at him, he's fucking shaking." One says.

"Where ya heading looking like that? One of them says looking him up and down. They all look at him like fucking predators. The guy licks his lips and walks closer. Ste shakes his head, he turns around to run, but the guy grabs him.

"Where ya going mate?" He asks and pulls Ste too him, he looks down at Ste's face, studies his features, rest of the guys surround him.

"Ple..ase..." Ste lips quiver as he tries to pull him self away, but the guy just hold him tighter.

"He looks like a fucking chick." One says.

"He's not only pretty like one, but sounds like one too." He remarks. The guys laugh, but then their face turns serious, they all look at him.

"How about we see if he screams like one too." One of them says, they look at each other, and the guy who's holding him smirks devilishly. Ste shakes his head, the guy quickly grabs his mouth. Ste panics, the other ones quickly look around themselves.

"Over there." One of them says. Before he knows it he's being dragged by his arms. He tries to scream, and kick. But it's not use, he's being pulled into a dark alley. He's pushed onto the ground, he screams, but one of the guy punches him in the face, and covers his mouth.

"Come-on, hurry up." One of them says. One them holds down his arms above his head. He feels his pants being dragged down. He tries to fight back by kicking, he struggles, but it just gets him a punch to the gut and ribs, he gasps under the guys hand that's covering his mouth. Tears start rolling down his eyes. His pants are thrown to the ground. Each of his feet are spread apart, one guy holding the other. They quickly look back nervously, no one around, then he unzips his pant and pulls it half way down. Ste watches in horror as the guy brings out his cock, and strokes it. He shakes his head violently, cries, he bites the guys hand who has his hand over his mouth, the guy takes his hand off and groans in pain. Ste tries his loudest to scream.

"HELPPPP!" He shouts out, but another brutal punch lands into his face, this time double, he feels like the light is out of his eyes, his head spins, the pain is unbearable. He coughs blood. The guy pulls back his hair hard.

"Just hurry." He tells the other guy, who seems a bit nervous now. He bends down on his knees.

"Push his leg back further." He orders the other guys. He strokes his cock quickly, trying to harden it, spits in his hand, and positions himself in between Ste's crack. Ste cries hole tightens it self at the intrusion. The guy tries to push in, but suddenly the alley way lights up, and a roar fills the alley way, they all turn and notices a motorcycle. The other guys holding Ste quickly let go of him, and run fast, the other guy who's bent down, panics, tries to pull his pant up, and stand up, but soon he's pushed hard against the wall, and his face is being pounded in over and over. Ste slowly tries to get up onto his elbows, he blocks his hand from the bright light, slowly takes his hand away and notices it's Brendan. He tries to get up, but his ribs are killing him, but he tries to ignores it and manages to get on his hands and knees. He crawls over to Brendan, but falls back down, the pain of his ribs are unbearable.

"..S...s..stop..p..please.." Ste begs, his voice choked and horsy. But Brendan can't hear him, he won't, he's punching the guy over and over again, Ste cries, tries to make him stop. But he just continues, till the guys face is covered in blood and he's not moving. Brendan drops him, and kicks him over again, hard, the guys body is like a fucking rag doll the way it move. Brendan looks menacing, and fucking wild, he's screaming at the top of his lungs as he kicks the guy. Ste's eyes widen is shock, he cries for his to stop. Brendan finally stops, his chest heaving up and down, breathless, hands fisted together. He looks at Ste, the light from the motorcycle clearly shows his face; his mouth is all bloody, his cheek dirty, and scratched with blood, lips busted, and quivering, snot running down his nose, and eyes blood shocked. He's naked half way down. He quickly walks over to him, grabs his arms and pulls him up slowly, Ste groans and puts a hand around. He grabs his face, and tries to study him. He looks like the life was taken out of him.

"..D...did..they...did they...hurt..ye." Brendan stutters, with a deep growl, voice filled with venom. Ste's eyes are blurred with his own tears, he can't read Brendan's face clearly. But he knows what he's referring to. He shakes his head, and tears fall down his dirty cheeks. Brendan pulls his head into his chest, and wraps his arms around him tight, and Ste starts crying, ignores the pain from his ribs, caused by the Brendan's tight embrace, his heart is beating as fast as his.

* * *

**Please Review? Thank you, love you all. I hope you guys are liking this story. ^_^**


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Want to thank everyone for reviewing - Much love! Hope your still enjoying this story, it's just the beginning, much more to come.

**...**

**Chapter 4**

**...**

His body tangles in between a pink floral blanket, as he stirs and whimpers in his sleep. "No...noo..ple..ase..." He cries out. Suddenly he jolts awake panting; his hair clung to his forehead, covered in a thin film of sweat, he feels arms pulls him into a tight embrace, a hand runs through his damp hair.

"Hey, it's okay, it's okay, it's just a night mare..." The voice assures, in a calm soothing tone.

Ste lifts his head; his eyes meet _his_; the pale blue of his eyes appear brighter amidst the darkness, surrounded only by dim yellow lamp light, stood far in the corner of the living room. The sound of loud thunder jolts him, he slowly peels him self away from, not realizing his hands have been clamped on the thin material of his white T-shirt. He swallows, his eyes flutter in embarrassment.

"I am sorry..." He lets out faintly. Brendan tilts his head and looks at him.

"What ye sorry about?" He asks in a lowly. Ste lifts his head just a bit, enough for Brendan to notice his unbelievably long lashes; he knew they were long, but not this long, it's _wrong_ for a boy to have them so; he smirks lightly at the thought of girls whom he's known, his sister included, that spend a ridiculous amount of money on mascara's to make their lashes appear longer, but even so, they fail to look, so soft and naturally long. They cast a light shadow on his flushed cheeks, that glow in the dim light.

"..for waking ya up.." He says quietly, fumbling with his thin fingers.

"I was awake already."

"Oh..." He says very quietly. "What time is it?" He asks curiously.

"It's three past." Brendan says.

So he's been asleep for four hours. Brendan had brought him back to his after the _frightening_ incident; he was too shaken, so Brendan couldn't drop him at home in such state. He lent him his phone to call his parents, but instead Ste had texted his mom letting her know he was staying over at a friends dorm at school because it was already late and needed to be at school early to get work done. If he talked to her, he would most likely break down, and he didn't want his mom knowing anything about what happened.

He was surprised at how gently Brendan had handled him, like he was a fragile glass doll. He remembers his warm arm around wrapped around his waist, hoisting him up, onto his motorcycle, his ribs were still hurting from the attack. He wrapped his arms around his waist as he drove back to his place. Brendan cleaned his slight wounds, he hoped they wouldn't leave a bruise. He offered him to sleep in Cheryl's room, since she was staying at her friends for the night, usually he doesn't like it, when she stays out alone, but today he was glad. However Ste decline, and asked if he can just stay in the living room, Brendan lent him one of Cheryl blankets. Apologized for the floral print, Cheryl likes flowers he had joked, made Ste smile.

"Shouldn't ya be asleep, we've got early classes tomorrow." Ste says.

"Don't worry about me, ye should get back to sleep, I'll drive ye back to ye home, if ye want, before class." Brendan says. Ste doesn't respond.

"Don't worry, I'll drop ye off a block away." He says, Ste doesn't miss the bitterness in his tone.

"That's not what..."

"Just leave it, yea...go to sleep, I am gonna go out for a run..."

"This early in the morning?" He asks with wide eyes.

"It's best time."

"But..it's..dangerous." Ste says, a look of worry paints on his face.

"Do I look scared..." Brendan asks. Ste looks a him for brief second, _of course not_, much so the other way around, with how intimidating Brendan is. He's sure it's others who are afraid of him, especially after witnessing what he's capable of. If he hadn't stopped him, he was sure Brendan was going to kill the guy. As revealed as he was, it scared him, the fact that Brendan had this anger, within him; as much as he hated to admit it, it reminded him of when his step dad would lash out at him, even though he knows Brendan is million times the man he ever was, but that doesn't excuse the violence he used, even if it meant protecting him.

"No..." He responds quietly.

"I'll be fine, I've been doing it for a while, Ye can take my bed...it's more comfortable than this couch.." He says. Ste looks up at him, with a look of surprise.

"No...it's alright, I am good here." Ste says quickly.

"Suit ye self..." He says and heads to his room, Ste watches as he heads up to his room. Ste sighs heavily; wipes his hand over his face. He stays still sitting upright, with a blank look on his face. He never expected he would feel, _safe_, being at someone's house. He stands up and heads to the bathroom, he splashes cold water on his face; his reflection in the mirror is blurry, his glasses were broken when he was attacked at school. After taking a leak, he heads out of the bathroom. He stops when he notices the door to Brendan's room opened a little; curiosity takes the best of him, he takes a couple steps forward quietly, and looks through the crack.

A long scar is etched on the canvas of his pale skin, starts from his shoulder blade and ends just above the curve of his back; sculpted like a _Greek God._ His muscles are contoured by shadows casted by the dim yellow light illuminating from the lamp on his black wooden, bedside table, tainting his skin in a golden hue. He's dressed in black jogging pants. He bends down to pick up a shirt, suddenly he turns his head, Ste jumps back, and accidentally bumps into something, he panics and stumbles backward, and falls to the ground, the thing crashes to the ground with him. The door opens swiftly, he's faced with Brendan looking down at him, with wild eyes, his shirt in his hand. Brendan notices the state of shock and fear in his eyes. He quickly walks towards him, grabs his arm and pulls him up on his feet, their face only couple inches away. Their eyes glaring intensely.

"What ye think ye doing?" Brendan hisses. Ste whimpers with the tightness of Brendan's strong hand around his lanky arm.

"I...I was..."

"Was what?" He ask in a deep growl, his eyes menacing.

"Ya..said I can sleep..in ya bed." He says in a heavy breath, he notices Brendan's eyes turn softer, his grip loosens.

"After I leave, not while I am still in there." Brendan says deeply.

"Sorry I..I thought ya left..." He lies. Brendan licks his lips, and lets out a heavy breath, he lets go of his arm, he puts his shirt over his head, Ste's gaze goes flickers over his chest, the dark hairs, and down his taut abs, and the treasure trail that ends at the hem of his jogging pants hung low on his hip, he swallows, and quickly looks away, as his shirt covers his body. Brendan tilts his head, looks at him curiously. Ste steps to the side a little, feeling hot all of sudden, under his gaze.

"I'll just sleep on the couch." He says quietly, and turns around, Brendan grabs his arm.

"Ye can go in, I am heading out now." Brendan says. Ste looks up at him slightly, not wanting to look straight into his eyes.

"It...it's alright." He stutters. Brendan raises a brow.

"Ye said ya came to sleep on my bed, so go sleep on it." Brendan drawls in a deep voice. He pulls Ste forward and pushes him into his room before he can say anything, and shuts the door on him. He looks back at the door, then looks around the room. The walls are painted in a gray tone; black blinds cover his window. His gray rumpled bed sheets cover his twin set bed, much smaller than his at home. He expected a man like Brendan to have a large king size bed, covered in most luxurious fabrics, with how arrogant he seems, only wanting the best quality. All his furniture is black. It's obvious his favorite colors are gray and black. There's a mirror above the vanity, he stares at himself; he wonder if Brendan see's him the way he see's himself, so skinny, frail and fragile, and _ugly_.

...

The buildings are a dark silhouette against the tranquil, orange-pink hue of the sky, formed by the sun that's begun to rise out from the horizon. His pants heavily, as he runs back to his apartment. He enters his room, covered in sweat, he notices Ste's laid on his side, buried in a mess of sheets, tangled around, his tiny body. He wipes his face with a towel hung on a door hanger, and walks over to his bed. He looks down at Ste. His arms are wrapped snuggly, around his gray pillow, his hair is tussled; parts laid messily on his forehead. The light peering through the blinds glows on his golden skin. His gaze trails over his eyes, tiny turned up nose and his _lips. _They are formed in a pout, colored in a blush pink; they look unbelievably soft and plump. Suddenly Ste shifts, he steps back. He turns, making tiny little whimpering noises, but not like earlier, he looks like he's in deep sleep. His hand flings over his head, his shirt rides up slightly over his stomach revealing his golden skin just above his hip bone, his legs sprawl apart, and he rests his head on his pillow, his face now fully in sight. There's a slight bruise forming on his lip. He looks so fragile, young, and_ beautiful._ Brendan jolts when a loud buzz goes off; he realizes it's his alarm,_ fuck. _He quickly grabs it and turns it off, he looks back at Ste, thankfully the boy's hasn't budged.

There's no point of sleeping now, since it's almost time to get ready for class. He lets Ste sleep a bit more before he takes him home. He doesn't want to see his parents; which he does not want to meet, ever again, even though, he's somewhat alright with _him, _he's not exactly fond of his parents, not one bit, actually he quiet detests them; knows _people_ like them; arrogant snobs who think the world breathes for them, like they are on the top of the pedal stool, everyone else below them, just because they are socially labeled as -_high class-_ He can't help but feel a bit of bitterness towards the boy, for that reason alone, at the end of the day, he's the off spring of _such_ people. The boy's probably not as innocent as he appears; no one knows more than himself the meaning of _deception._

Ste jolts awake when he feels a hand on pressing down on his shoulder. He pants heavily, and looks up. Brendan's looking down at him, fully dressed in _black; _leather jacket, black shirt, and dark jeans, only thing not black is his silver cross chain.

"Get up, ye have hour and half before class...I'll drop ye home." Brendan tells him. Ste lifts himself up, his body feels heavy. He drapes his legs off the bed, and stands up, all of sudden he feels bit dizzy and stumbles back, Brendan grabs his arm quickly, keeping him from falling.

"Ay, ye alright?" Brendan asks. He shakes his head a bit trying to shake off the dizziness.

"Ya..I..am fine...I get dizzy, if I don't have my glasses on." He says.

"Do ye got another pair at home?" He asks.

"Yea..." He answers. _Of course_ he does, Brendan thinks to himself. He lets go of Ste's arm. Ste looks a him for a brief moment, and heads towards the door.

"Here's a towel to wash ye self." Brendan says, and throws him a towel, he misses and it lands on the floor beneath his feet.

"Can't catch a towel boy." Brendan jokes, Ste frowns; even though he knows it's a joke, he's always been so clumsy, he turns red in embarrassment. He must look like a total wuss in front of Brendan, he concludes, who wouldn't. He's never been good at sports, well to be fair he never really tried, because as much as he hates to admit it, he was afraid of getting hurt, because all his life, all he remembers is being _hurt_. He bends down, picks up the towel and heads to the bathroom. Ste quickly takes a shower not wanting to over stay his welcome. He dries him self and puts on his set of clothes Brendan lent him. He hears Brendan shouting shouts, "Fuck!...what did they say?...I'll be there soon, yea...alright." Brendan says in a deep voice. "FUCKING BITCH!" He shouts, and kicks his lamp table hard, causing it to flip over, the lamp crashes to the ground. Brendan turns and his eyes fall on Ste frozen by the door.

Before Ste can even realize the situation, his back slams against the wall with a loud thud, he groans as the pain shoots through his sore body. He groans as the pain shoots down his body, he's still sore from earlier. His eyes widen in fear, as Brendan glares at him with ferociously, encasing him, with his hands places on the wall firmly on either side of his head. His heart beats erratically.

"What did ye tell her?" Brendan snarls, teeth baring, smells the mint of his breathe, and musky smell of his after shave.

"T...tell...who?" He stutters.

"Ye know what I am talking about!" He shouts in his face. He presses his back hard against the wall as if he's hoping that he will be able to escape magically through it, he looks so confused and petrified.

"I...I don't know what ya...talking about..."

Brendan punches the wall hard right next to his head, Ste squeezes his eyes shut tightly, his heart beats erratically out of fear, he lips tremble.

"Don't fucking play dumb with me boy! Am gonna ask ye again, what did ye tell that bitch?" He growls deeply.

Ste's lips quiver, as he shakes his head.

"I..really don't...know who ya talking about.." He whimpers,

"DON'T FUCKING LIE TO ME! I know what ye said to that fucking bitch of a mother of ye's!" Brendan shouts, spit flies to his face.

"What?" He says in absolute shock, with wide eyes. He flinches when Brendan lifts his hand, and grips his T-shirt, and breathes heavily in his face.

"So ye wanna play a game, Ay, play like ye some fucking innocent piece of shit!" Brendan growls. He shakes his head violently.

"Please...I...I didn't tell her anything." Ste begs.

"Then why are the cops after me, huh? They think I've fucking kidnapped ye..." He growls.

"What?...I..I don't know...I swear...I didn't say anything...I just..just texted her...and said I..I was staying at a mates house." Ste stutters in explanation.

"Just because I said ye can stay over don't fucking make ye my mate." He growls.

"I..I didn't say yours, I said Cheryl's."

Brendan see's red, he literally lifts Ste up by the neck, he gasps, grips his shaky hands around his powerful hand, struggles to take his hand off his neck but it's futile.

"Ye involved my sister into this?! My baby sister?!" He shouts in unbelievable anger. Ste's face turns red, he struggles to breath, Brendan loosen's his grip on his neck, he falls to the floor, he grips his neck and coughs, trying to catch his breath. Brendan stares down at him, he grabs him by the hair and pulls him up, and yanks his head back.

"I swear if anything happens to my sister, I'll make ye pay...get the fuck out of my flat." He growls and shoves couples of bills in his shirt and pushes him out the room, he stumbles to the floor. Tears runs down his face, he gets him self up quickly, and runs to the door, shakes as he attempts to unlock the door, and runs out.

Brendan punches the wall over and over again in anger, breathing heavily.

...

Cheryl realizes that Brendan nor Ste have been in classes all day; it's not odd for Brendan to skip, maybe he's finally getting tired of it all, but she's worried about Ste, she's been trying to call him, and text him but no reply. The teachers have been asking about him as well, Cheryl just says he's sick at home, even though she has no clue her self.

She heads home with the bus that late evening alone, still not have heard from Brendan all afternoon. When she enters the apartment, she notices the blanket on the couch, the long metal sculpture on the floor, that Ste knocked down, and when she walks into Brendan's room, her eyes widen, when she see's the turned over table and broke lamp. She quickly searches for her phone in her bag and dials Brendan's number. But it goes to his answering machine. She begins to freak out; she knows Brendan's involved in dodgy shit, however he's never allowed her too see any of it. But at this moment, she can't help it, fear fills through her veins. She walks back and fourth, and keeps on dialing his number. After calling about ten times she finally gives up, and sits down on the couch, her knees shaking in nervousness, she has no idea what to do.

After five agonizing hours or so of waiting, the door opens, she rises from the couch; she hadn't moved from it, the phone still in her hand. Her eyes widen when she see's Brendan.

"Chez." He says as he locks the door. Cheryl stomps up to him.

"Where the fuck have you been! I've been calling ya all day, do you have any idea how worried I've been." She shouts, a tear runs down her cheek.

"Hey...it's ok, am alright...my phone died..." He says, he pulls her in for a hug and kisses her head.

"I am sorry...I didn't realize ye would be worried." He says. She pulls away from his embrace.

"Of course I'de be worried, you my brother; I already know you fucking disappear out of know where, but...what do you expect me to think, after seeing all this shit." She says angrily pointing at the mess in the apartment. He rubs his brows, runs his hand over his face and sighs heavily.

"Sorry...I...had some company, we got bit out of hand..." He says. She laughs out bitterly.

"Wow...and all this time I've been thinking...never mind, next time, fucking clean up, if ye gonna act like animals, and keep it in your room." She says, and heads to the bathroom. He cracks his neck, and rolls his shoulders, and heads to his room, shuts the door. He brings out his phone, and dials Simon's number.

"Ay...yea..am home...what did ye tell Danny?...he thinks it's true?...Fuck no, I had to fucking turn my self in before they came sniffing around my flat, I couldn't get Cheryl involved...no it was some bitch, she didn't even have the balls to face me when I asked to see her...they ended up dropping the charges...don't know, said that they had nothing on me..well of course not, I don't even fucking know the piece of shit...so what if he goes to my school, ye think I'de be paying attention to shit like that...guess ye don't know me after all...well then don't fucking assume..right...tell Danny I'll make it up...yea, alright...I'll see ye guys soon." Brendan says and hangs up the phone.

Walker had found out about the whole kidnapping situation because the police had come knocking on his door asking for Brendan, some how they had found out, he was his friend, so asking him about his whereabouts, was relevant. He had asked what the reason was, the police said he was wanted for kidnap, and he lied and said, he had no idea where he was, hadn't seen him in a while, said he didn't know his address by heart, since it was Brendan who usually came time his. Told the police he would call them if he heard from Brendan. When they left, he called Brendan right away, informing him the police where after him.

His door opens, Chery's stood with her arms crossed looking unimpressed, he swallows nervously, wonders how much of his conversation she just heard.

"Chez, what's up?" He asks.

"I've got some food ready if your hungry." He smiles warmly, that's his baby sister, regardless of what he does, she's always there for him.

"Thank ye Chez, but I've already eaten, and it's late, I am gonna just take a shower and head to bed, don't wanna miss class tomorrow." He says. She raises a brow.

"Not that I mind, but why weren't you in class today?" She asks.

"I...I had a doctors appointment." He lies. She raises her brows in suspicion.

"When do you ever go to the doctors?" She asks.

"Well, felt it was time...just a simple check up, I mean...Jesus have ye been reading about the shit in anatomy class...it's proper scary." He says, like he actually means it.

"Well...glad to know your actually doing some work...how was the check up?" She asks.

"Good, apparently, I am very health and strong." He says flexing his muscles. She laughs.

"Right, well get some rest..." She says and turns, but then stops, and looks back at Brendan.

"Oh, Bren, have ye heard from Ste?...I am really worried, it's two days now that he's been absent, it's not like him to miss classes." She says.

"Dunno, must be sick or something, am sure he'll pop up soon; just worry about ye self yea..." He says.

"Carrying for others is not a bad thing you know." She responds.

"I only care about one person Chez, and that's ye...no one else comes matters to me." He says in low serious tone. She sighs heavily, she loves that her brother cares so much about her, but it also worries her, to see he has so little empathy for others.

"Good night Bren..." She says and leaves his room.

...

That night, Ste had the nightmares again; but his mom was right by his side, holding on too him. She was so afraid the other night, when she got a text from Ste, which she's never received before, telling her he was staying at a friends, named Cheryl, because he was busy studying with her and didn't want to have to go all way home in middle of the night, when he had class early next morning, and hoped that she was fine with it. What struct her odd, was the fact the number that showed on her phone was not Ste's, it made her feel uneasy, but most of all, what was more suspicious was the fact he was staying over night at some persons house she never has met; Ste never has ever felt comfortable at anyone's house all the years they taken care of him, let alone stay over night. When she texted him back and never got a reply, she panicked. Her husband was still at work, he was going through with the plan of expanding his restaurant to another location, so he's been working extra late, and didn't want to add more stress, so she took it upon her self, copied down the number that Ste had texted her with, and had it traced on this searching website which allows anyone to enter someones number and get their name, picture, description, and if they have any criminal records. It allows businesses or employers to know if the persons they higher are have committed any sort of crime, helps with reliability. Not every number can be traced, some people's are private, some don't even know about it. But she decided to give it a shot. She was shocked when the name appeared on her screen, with a picture next to it. It was _him. _

_Name: Brendan Seamus Brady_

_Age: 32_

_Height: 180 cm_

_Eye color: blue_

_Hair color: black_

_Race: Irish_

_Offenses: Larceny, Burglary, Assault, DUI, False pretenses, Forgery, Battery, Kidnap._

_Imprisonment: Three months. _

She can't believe what she's reading, all the crimes he's committed he's only been in prison for three months. However the biggest of his crime is not labeled, _Murder._ His sentences were always light because he was bailed out every time by Danny. She paced around the room for a couple of minutes trying to figure out what's happening. She knew that Ste lied about being with a friend, and he's never lied to them before, he wouldn't. She knows his kind, the ones that don't go after _you_, but go after your_ family_. He's_ kidnapped_ her son. She panics and calls the police: tells them she believes her son's been kidnapped; gives them all the details, the authorities say, they will do their best to find him. Even when her husband comes home she doesn't tell him right away, but he senses something is wrong and ends up telling him. He lashes out at her for the first time, for not letting him know earlier, he cries in panic.

"He's our only son! What..what if..he's.."

"No...don't, he's going to be fine! Alright, he's going to be fine." She had cried. She let him know the police were on it, took all her effort to keep him inside, she knew what he's like when someone gets near Ste. He's a soft guy, but when it comes to Ste, he's overly protective, like she is. They couldn't bare the thought of him being hurt again.

They didn't sleep all morning, waiting for a phone call. When the door bell rang, their heart fall out of their chest. They brace themselves for the worse. When they opened the door and saw Ste, his mom literally collapsed to the ground crying. He had made it home by bus, using the money Brendan gave him. His parents asked him what happened, and his mom right away brought up Brendan, accused him of kidnapping him. His eyes widen at the accusation, he denied it, and said it was all a misunderstanding. Explained that Cheryl had let him use her phone after class, because his had fallen into the water during a science experimentation in science class.

"It wasn't Cheryl's phone though, it was his." His mom corrected him. Shit, he had swallowed, made up that Brendan and Cheryl share phones, because they don't have enough to pay for two phones. Luckily, they let him go on that. They asked why was he back if he was suppose to be in class, he said he forgot some books, and came back to retrieve them. His car was still at the dealers, his parents were suppose to pick it up that evening.

"I want ya to stay away from the guy, I know you say he's alright, but he's dangerous Ste, we don't want you getting involved with people like that, even we trust that his sister is nice, she's still involved with him, it's alright if you talk to her, but please don't get too close." His mom had said to him.

"Mum, I am fine, right, they've done nothing to me...they are only my class mates, they don't cause anyone trouble...so please don't worry, I can handle my self, I am not a little kid anymore." Ste had defended. His mom and dad had decided to let it go, even though they felt bit uneasy. Regardless what Ste thought, they do not like the _Brady's_ even though they have not met them personally, and _never_ want too.

...

For the first half of Chemistry class, Mr. Fox gave a PowerPoint presentation on chemistry related topics they were going to be choosing from for their group project. Brendan was practically half asleep through the whole thing, he jolted awake when Cheryl pinched his arm. With the last half, Mr. Fox, had assigned groups of three, Brendan and Cheryl are teamed with different people. Unlike Brendan, she's seems engrossed in the conversation with her teams, while his feet tap in annoyance as his team mate George; a chubby, red headed, freckled kid, reads the different options they have to chose from. His voice is squeaky and fucking annoying.

"So what do you think?" George asks.

"Dunno." He answers in a monotone voice. Mr. Fox walks towards them, hand behind his back, Brendan can't help but stare at his stubby self, he's always wearing the same navy vest, with a white button up, he thinks it's his way of covering her love handles.

"How's it going lads? Figured out what you would like to do your project on?" Mr. Fox asks them, licks his lips, not giving an answer.

"Chemical Bonding seems interesting." George says, he notices Brendan's glare. "I...think." He adds quietly.

"What do you think Brady?" He asks.

"We'll go with whatever _Betty Crocker_ said." Brendan drawls, his button lip hanging low, his eyes look so fucking high. Mr. Fox raises a brow at him.

"It was just a suggestion, we're still thinking about it." George corrects quickly, scrunches his nose, as he fixes his _Harry Potter_ glasses.

"Well, you half hour to decide." He says to both of them and walks to the next group. George looks at Brendan, awkwardly; Brendan leans his head close to his, and puts his palms on the desk.

"Don't ever decide for me, when I haven't said anything, ye hear me?" He growls. George subconsciously moves back, and swallows.

"Sorry, I didn't know what you wanted.." He says. Brendan leans back in his seat staring at him intensely, till he turns his head away and buries his head in his papers. Minutes later George turns towards Brendan, who's staring at his phone, chewing on gum, he does that a lot when he's bored out his mind.

"Umm... Brendan...do you think we can get this project done by next week, I just have so much other projects, I want to finish this quickly..so if..." He stops in middle of his sentence and follows Brendan's gaze towards front of the class.

"You know him?" He asks. Brendan lowers his gaze, and looks at him with a seriously pissed off look.

"Ye ask me one more question Ginger, I will twist that tongue of ye's out ye mouth, ye won't be able to ever speak in that squeaky annoying voice of ye's." Brendan warns in a low growl, luckily all the other chattering in the class room covers his voice. George swallows, and turns around.

His gaze flickers back to the front. He stares intensely at Ste, talking with the professor. He's almost an hour late to class. He hadn't seen him for two days, since that day. He hadn't expected him to turn up. He had wondered what he was doing, even though he didn't want to, because the boy's been causing him trouble he doesn't need. But from the looks of it, he's doing extremely well. Why wouldn't he, money and power _aids_ everything. He's looks extra clean, and nerdy. He's dressed in another one of his smart shirts; a white one, topped with a dark green vest, pressed corduroy pants rolled up at the bottom, with beige loafers, and his hair brushed back a bit with a puff, with a pair of new glasses, black rimmed ones, this time. He's carrying a brown leather bag, with couple of books in his hand. He can't hear what he's saying, but he knows he must be explaining his absences. Mr. Fox hands him couple of papers, Ste has a slight smile on his face, but it falters when his gaze follows Mr. Fox's finger pointing towards Brendan's direction. Their gaze intense and unmoving. Ste's collar feels tight suddenly around his neck, he swallows, and turns back to Mr. Fox and tells him something. He nods lightly, and turns, and heads towards his way. Brendan sits up straight and cocks his head. He's surprised when Ste sits down next to George. Finds out Ste's added to their group, since they were some how the only group with two people. He smirks, he was beginning to worry how the fuck he would get the work done, because he wasn't going to do it. He was going to make George do it, and give him credit even if it meant threatening him, but now he doesn't have to worry, because Ste's here, as much as he prefers to not be involved with him.

Ste avoids him during the whole class, talks to George about what they have to do, Brendan pokes his head in their conversation. He looks like the big bad wolf, between two sheep. He laughs at Ste, and George; he's stuck in a group with two complete nerds, oh how the odds favor. They look at him with a bewildered look, gaining the professor attention, he walks up to them asks if everything is alright. He looks at Brendan with a suspicious look.

"We're getting into detail about our topic that we're going to do, ain't that right boys?" He says. Both of them quickly nod.

"So what's the topic?" He asks. They both look at Brendan, because they have no idea what that topic is.

"Chemical bonding." Brendan drawls. Ste and George look at each other, even though they were actually deciding on something else, they knew that was the topic they were going to have to do, whether they liked it or not.

"Good to see you all are in agreement, can't wait to see your presentation next week, be creative." Mr. Fox says with a smile, and heads to the front class giving the class a quick lecture about what he expects. Then dismisses them. George gives his email and number to Ste, and heads out the class as fast as he can.

"STE!" Cheryl calls out. Ste turns his head, see's Cheryl quickly walking towards him. She just had noticed him finishing up with her team. Brendan's phone suddenly buzzes. He looks at it, tells Cheryl he's gotta leave. She says she'll see him later at home.

"Where have you been?" She asks, and pulls him into a big squeezing hug, he say's he's been sick for a while.

"Awww I missed you; if you need any notes for class I have all of them." She says.

"Ta, I'll let ya know." He says.

"Oh...actually I've been wanting to ask, would you like to come over for dinner to night, we can catch up." She says with a bright smile, holding tightly on her books.

"Um...I've got lots to catch up on, maybe another time." He says.

"Oh alright, definitely next time, if you need anything just let me know...I'll see you tomorrow, gotta meet up with my group, we've decided to start early, you should as well." Cheryl says.

"I will." Ste says with a smile and waves good bye. He really likes Cheryl, she's definitely the opposite of her brother. Just when he thought he was getting a bit, just tiny bit close to Brendan, everything crashed back down, to where it began. He's _afraid_ of him. Since it's his last class of the day, he decides to go to the library and catch up on work for his other classes. Calls his mom to let her know, she's been worried since that day. He doesn't understand how his mom came up with that conclusion that Brendan had kidnapped him; _why would he? _She never told him.

The campus is pretty empty when he heads out, everyone must be in their dorms, his parents had asked if he wanted to stay in one, but he had said he'de rather commute, felt much more comfortable; couldn't imagine not seeing his parents everyday, and the idea of being confined in a small room, sleeping next to a stranger did not bode well with him.

...

Brendan's sat a round table, accompanied by sexy lady, dressed in a skimpy black dress, as he claims his second victory. _Fridays _are poker night in the basement of Danny's club. After weeks of not attending, and Danny, Walker, and rest badgering him to attend, he finally managed to make time; he makes it more exciting, and with his skills; makes it a challenge. And always gets the sexy women to join them, they tend to stay glued to him every chance they can, and who ever is lucky ends up leaving him with for the night, if he feels up for it, which tends to be _everyday._ Nothing usually gets in the way of his _sex_ drive, he's _known_ for it.

He was worried he would be bombarded with questions regarding his kidnapping accusations, but Danny, nor Walker brought it up, instead they were too engrossed with the game.

"You must have some tricks we don't know about." Danny says in amusement, as he lays down his cards. Brendan smirks at the corner of his lip.

"It's all in here." Brendan says, and taps his temple and lays down his; everyone on the table groans in disappointment when Brendan wins for the third time.

"I am done." Walker says in defeat, throwing his cars down, the rest agree. Brendan smirks as he collects rest of the money. They take the party to the main floor, and drink the night away. Brendan doesn't drink much, he needs to stay sober in order to get back home. Instead he spends his time flirting; he claims four woman that night before heading home.

Cheryl's already asleep by the time he gets home. It's three in morning. She's left him dinner in the fridge, she always does, even if he's out all night. He takes a shower and heads to his room. He looks through his phone, there's two missed calls from Cheryl, which he had called back and let her know he's out all night. He sighs heavily and he lays down in his bed. Luckily it's a Friday so he doesn't have to worry waking up early for class. He scrolls down his contact list, and stops at _Four eyes. _He hasn't seen him since his last class on Wednesday.

...

Ste's half a sleep in bed when his phone buzzes, he puts on his glasses, his eyes widen when he see's it's a text from Brendan.

_From Stache Man:_

_Have u started the project? BB_

He didn't expect Brendan would ever want to speak to him, let alone text him, but then again he has no choice, since they are in the same group. He thinks about what to write; ends up deleting many texts before deciding on one.

_To: Stache Man: _

_Me and George have begun the intro. Ste_

He presses send, and leans his head down on his pillow. The response comes minutes later.

_From Stache Man:_

_Didn't think ur awake. BB_

He's awake because he's been doing school work, unlike him.

_To Staceh Man:_

_Been doing home work. Ste_

He presses send, and waits. His phone buzzes.

_From Stache Man:_

_Do u do anything else? BB_

Why does he even care.

_To Stache Man:_

_I've got lots to catch up on. Ste._

He thinks he's not going to respond after it passes ten minutes, but then it buzzes.

_From Stache Man:_

_Well don't 4get to add my work _

_to it. BB_

What an jerk, he thinks to himself.

_To Stache Man:_

_What work? Ste_

The response comes quickly.

_From Stache Man:_

_Group project. BB_

It's call a fucking group project for a reason.

To Stache Man:

It's the last I am doing. Ste.

The response is super quick.

_From Stache Man:_

_Ur done when I say ur done. BB_

His brows knit together. He decides to leave it at that, there's no point in arguing, he knows he won't win.

...

"Lads, we've got bit of a problem, there's this guy whose been causing us a bit of trouble; I've been pretty civil with him with negotiations, but it doesn't seem to ring in. So I was hoping you both will help me sort it." Danny says with a smirk. Brendan and Walker knows what he means. Excitement drills through him, he done anything like this in ages. And he knows it means big _money. _

"What's the address?" Brendan says. Danny gives them the details, and sends four others with them as back up. Brendan loves the thrill of riding, especially one with purpose, it pumps adrenaline through his whole body, gives him a sense of power, and control.

Their motors roar together, as they weave in and out of streets, in a highly organized fashion. The attention on them is impeccable; as much as people are intimidated by their presence, many have gotten used to it, and actually find it impressive. Only thing they hate is when cars get in there way, majority always make way for them to pass or speed up so they don't cause any accident's. Many cars honk at them as they pass, some even cheer out their windows. They night is busy with people out and about, and there's more cars on the streets than usual. The light turns red, and they all come to a halt. Brendan rolls his shoulder, and he looks Walker to his left, he smirks at him. He fixes his helmet, gets his feet positioned to step pedal and waits for the light to turn; he hears a car approaching on his right side, just as it turns green. It zooms by, and he roars the motorcycle to life and steps on the gas. He hates when cars drive recklessly through the road. A bit hypercritical, but that's his thought.

Walker notices Brendan's tailgating a car. A very expensive red Mercedes, with tinted windows. Who ever it is has his fucking favorite car, if he were to ever afford one that is. He enjoys his motorcycle more though because it's easy to get to places with it. He speeds to the side of the car, it seems the car notices them, it speeds up, almost coming in contact with Brendan's tire, it riles him up. It soon becomes a game of catch. The red Mercedes tries to weave in through other cars, but gets honked at. They whole group gets anxious and excited as the chase intensifies. Luckily they end in a more narrow street, because it could have ended with the police stopping them.

Adrenaline is pumping through his body as he and rest of the boys chase down the beauty. Who ever it is has some fucking driving skills. Makes him angry and excited, he likes a challenge, so he drives up fast to the side of the car, and signals the others to surround it, two in front, two in back, and Walker on one side, and him on the drivers side. The car honks at them but it's not use, just makes them more excited. They car is eventually forced to a complete stop, in the middle of a dark road, with very dim lights, the area seems a bit familiar, but than again many road in Chester are. Brendan hops off his motorcycle, followed by Walker. They don't take off their helmets though. He taps the car, and then jumps on hood causing it to shake, bends down and takes a look through the windshield, while the rest of the guy gather around, waiting for his response. His eyes widen under his helmet. It's Ste. He looks absolutely petrified and frozen. He automatically jumps off the car. He wonder's if Ste recognized him, but he doubts it, because it's dark, and his helmet is covering all his face.

"Whose it?" Walker asks.

"Can't see the face, come-on lets, it's not worth it." Brendan says to all of them.

"B, you were practically on his ass, and now you wanna back off."

"Just for the game Walker, I've lost interest, yea, we've got other things we can be doing." Brendan says.

"I disagree, since we've came all this way, why don't we at least get a look at the driver behind this beauty." One other says, and walks towards the car, knock on it window, but there's no response.

"Just leave em." Brendan orders with a bit of edge.

Brendan's phone goes off; and it's loud in the dead of the night, it get's their attention. Brendan fishes for it looks at the screen.

"Who is it?" Walker asks.

"It's my sister, asking where I am at, come-on lets go, we need to get this over with." Brendan says and puts the phone back in his pocket.

"Come-on boys." Walker says, and gets on his motorcycle.

They get on their motorcycles. Brendan takes another look at the car before he turns and drives off first, the rest follow.

Ste looks back through his rear view mirror as they drive off, his phone in his hand. He didn't recognize Brendan. Once he believes he's clear, he turns his car and heads out of the dead end, reroutes his GPS, and heads home. It's only 7:38 p.m. He told his parents he'd be home by 8:00. He keeps looking back in his rearview mirror, scared that maybe they will follow him, he has no idea why he was followed but it must be because of his car. His parents had decided to get him a new car, a 2015 red Mercedes, with tinted windows, they said, it's safer, people won't see him. He was shocked when he saw it in the garage, when his parents said they got his car back from the dealers. He had thought it was a new car for his mom or dad, but it was his. They had traded in his old car and added more money to get him the Mercedes. They said they got him a new one, because they were worried that his other one would break down again; it_ never_ had, but he couldn't tell them that. He didn't like his parents spending so much on him, but every time he brought it up, it upset them, so he learned to just keep quiet about it.

He manages to make it home by 8:10. He wipes the foot prints on the hood of his car, definitely doesn't want his parents seeing that. His mom warms his dinner and asks him how his new car is with a smile.

"It's really nice..." He says and takes a bite of his steak. He doesn't have much of an appetite, so he excuses himself, tells his mom he's tired and wants to head to bed. She doesn't say anything, she finds it bit odd, that he's going to bed this early, usually he's up all night doing his work, but then again, it's Saturday so she lets it go.

Next day, after lunch, his dad asks him if he wants to go bowling with him, since he's finally had a day off to himself, and wants to spend some time with him, hasn't since Ste's started Uni, while he got extra busy managing the restaurant. Around early evening they leave with his dad's car. His mom uses the time to her self to clean up around the house. She walks up to Ste's room, and organizes some of his things. Puts his books on his shelf, and folds his home clothes she's finished washing, and puts them in his drawers. Usually Ste's very clean, but lately he's been a bit unorganized, not that she minds, she just finds it strange, she thinks must be all the work and stress from college work. She feels something beneath his stacked T-shirts in the back of his bottom drawer, as she arranges them. She pulls it out, it's a tiny black book, with a elastic band. Her curiosity takes over, so she undoes the elastic, and flips through the pages, most are empty, but then she notices some pages are written on. She finds it odd how the pages that are written on are random, some have like more than ten empty pages in between, some less, some more. The front pages are blank. She never snoops around Ste's room; but this is the first time she's seen this book. She randomly picks one of the written pages and reads it.

_August 9, 2015_

_I don't know why I am writing this, perhaps it's because I have no one else to talk too; I've never been good with words. I have my parents of course, they always listen, but there are something's I can't tell them, things I don't want them knowing because I know they would be worried. I love them, they mean everything to me, they give me everything I need; they love me so much, sometimes I feel I don't deserve it, because I've done nothing for them, I know they don't expect me too, but I can't help it, I want to be a useful son. I'll be going to Uni in two weeks, I am nervous, I've heard many stories about it, I don't know how much is true, but if they are, I am not really looking forward to it, but I don't know what to expect. I wonder if I will make any friends, I am not much of a talker, maybe that's why I have never been social with others. I don't know, I wish I could talk more, but when ever I try, I am afraid, afraid what other's might say or think. I gotta go now, my mom's calling me for dinner-_

She feels a pang of sadness and guilt; all this time she wonders what he's always thinking, and for the first time she knows. He's always saying- _I am good -I am fine - I am okay -_never complaining or asking for anything. She never even knew that he was nervous going to Uni, he barely spoke about it, even when she asked, he would just say it's just like high school just for older kids. She can't help it, she flips through blank pages till she gets to another written page, some are longer, some shorter.

_September 2, 2015 -_

_My first day at Uni, and I screwed up, ran into this guy with a motorcycle. He had this strange stache, he's really scary. I was surprised when I saw him in my class, I tried to not pay attention to him, but he's making me pay back for ruining his motorcycle. I couldn't say no, his type are really scary, he wears all black, I wonder if he's Goth or just loves black, regardless he's very intimidating. But what shocks me most, is when I found out he's the brother of the first person in my class who talked to me. Her name is Cheryl, she seems very sweet and kind, she's very tall, and seems strong, and confident. I admire and envy her ability to get along with anyone. I have two classes with her. I wonder if I can be her friend, I however definitely don't want to talk to her brother, he seems worse than me when it comes to socializing, at least I don't scare people-_

So that's how he met him. Ste's pretending to like the guy, it makes her angry, but at least now she knows he's most likely staying away from him. She flips to another one. She finds it also strange how the dates are in no particular order.

_August 22, 2015 - _

_To day I had the nightmare again, they have become more constant, the vivid images haunt me, I just wish I could get them out of my head. I don't understand, I am different now, I don't live there anymore, I don't live with them, they are gone, so why won't they leave me alone? I just wish they would. I feel like I can't make new memories, because the old ones keep haunting me, and I try to get them out my head, but I can't, no matter how much I try, I am still stuck in the past-_

She knows that his nightmares affect him, but didn't realize this much. He rarely speaks about it, she tries to be there for him, when he's having them.

_September 4, 2015 -_

_I don't know what's wrong with me? Why do I always get picked on, I've never done anything to anyone, is it how I look? The way I dress, it can't be because so many other students in my class dress similar. I just must be weird, maybe it's because I don't talk. I was hoping it would stop once I got to uni, where people are suppose to be more mature, but that doesn't seem to be the case. I don't really know what I am suppose to do. I don't want my parents knowing they have enough to worry about, they do enough already for me. I feel lonely, I wish there was someone I could talk too, someone who wouldn't judge me-_

Each one is breaking her heart a bit more, and making it harder for her to read. But she can't stop, her conscious won't allow her, she flips to the next.

She drops the book, feels like she's about to get a panic attack.

* * *

Please review? I hope you guys are enjoying this story! ^_^


	5. Chapter 5

I apologize to all my lovely followers/guests who are reading, my updates won't be as frequent as I've landed on the busy wagon again lol, I jump off and on, but just one thing for you all to know, I will never leave any of my stories unfinished, even lol if no one reads it. Anyways let me stop talking, here's the next chapter. :)

**...**

**Chapter 5**

**...**

Ste and his dad had arrived home late that night after a pleasant time bowling. Surprisingly he had been _good_ at it. After bit of talking about the game, they headed to their rooms.

Ste's dad had been surprised to find his wife still awake, usually she always slept at ten, since she wakes up six in the morning everyday. He asked why she was still up, when he noticed the distraught in her expression, he sat down next to her and puts his arm around her to comfort her, but she seemed timid.

"You alright?" He had asked.

"It's gotten worse Thomas…" She began in a weak tone. He stared at her in apprehension. "I thought he was better, I thought it all stopped, why him? Why our son?..." She began to cry.

"What are you talking about?" He asked looking intently into her teary eyes. She sniffed and turned around, his eyes widened when she placed a book in his lap. "What is this?" He asked.

"Read them." She responded with a horsy voice. Yellow sticky notes where placed in-between the pages to indicate which page was written on. He began to read, and the further he read, the shallower his breathes became, dread took over. But it was the last one that made his heart race, adrenaline rushed through his body, and muscles tensed.

He crumbled the page in his hand, lips formed in a thin line, eye brows knitted together. He quickly had risen and rushed towards his drawer and his wife had looked at him in alarm, she already knew what he was preparing. Her eyes widened in fear when she saw him put a gun under his belt.

"What are you doing?" She asked in panic.

…

Rain begins to drizzle down from the moody night sky. He fumbles through his bag for the keys, while attempting to walk quickly, something dark catches the corner of his eyes; before he's able to react; he's grabbed by the collar of his shirt, and slammed against the outside wall of Theodor Hall.

"Ye fucking son of a bitch,..ye told ye da I tried to rape ye..?..." Brendan rages, with wild, dangerous, his lips are pursed, chest heaving with labored breathes. Ste's eyes widen in dear. His shoulder blades sting as they are pressed down with more brutal force against the cold brick.

"I didn't…" He whimpers.

"Don't, ye fucking play with me!" Brendan snarls.

"I….I am not, why would I say something like that?" He says with quivering lips.

"Then why ye fucking da came to my flat last night, and accuse me of fucking trying to rape ye?!" He rages, spit particles fly out from his mouth. Ste shakes his head violently, speechless. Now it made sense, the blood on his dad's hands.

"I am sorry…I didn't know he…"

"Ye think it's some fucking joke to accuse someone of rape?!" Brendan roars.

"I..swear I didn't say anything ...I..swear..I.." Ste cries out.

"So he just fucking came up with it by himself, huh?" Brendan shouts.

"No…me..me mum told him." He cries.

"Ye fucking told ye ma?" He asks in outrage. He grabs his hair and yanks it back. Ste cries out in pain.

"Noooo… she read my diary…" Ste cries in out; his eyes are squeezed shut, and his lips quiver in fear; tears begin falling down his cheeks mixing with rain drops. Brendan's eyes widen even further, his blood boils in anger.

"What?! You wrote about it?..." He asks in incredulity, yanking Ste's hair back further making him groan in pain. He tries to get Brendan's hands off, but he grips it tighter.

"Is it some of ye sick fantasies or something? Ye fucking disgusting…" Brendan spits in repulsion.

Ste shakes his head."No…noo…that's not what I wrote, I swear..." He cries. "..In…in my bag…the diary is in there…" He says. Brendan lets go of his hair. He watches in pure frustration as he grabs his bag with shaky hands, brings out his diary, he brought it so his parents wouldn't go through it again. He opens it. Brendan grabs it from him; rain drops fall on the page.

_September 13, 2015-_

_I thought he was a good person deep down; I thought maybe that, we could even become mates, who am I kidding, who wants to be mates with a freak like me, especially someone like him. I am weak; mentally and physically. I couldn't even defend my self when he lashed out at me, all I could do was run, like I always do, but I wish I hadn't though, I was beaten and almost raped, I was so scared, Brendan s_

Brendan breathes in and out heavily; his eyes linger on the page longer than intended. Ste looks down at his hands in humiliation.

"I never got to finish it, I heard me mum come up to me room, so quickly hid it, and forgot about it, she found it while cleaning my room…I didn't know my dad came to see you…I am sorry…I am sorry…" He whimpers quietly.

Brendan stares at him with wild eyes.

"I don't care what shit ye write in ye diary, but next time keep me fucking out of it, ye hear me." He growls.

"I am sorry…I..I was just gonna write that ya saved me.." He says quietly.

"Maybe I shouldn't have." He barks bitterly. Ste looks up at his with tearful eyes.

"You don't mean that." He says with a quiver. Brendan throws the diary on the wet ground and storms off without an answer.

…

He thought it was Cheryl, when he heard the loud knock on his door; she tended to forget her keys at home at time. He was taken by surprise when a punch knocked him to the ground, tried to get a glimpse of his attacker, but was kicked back down; the sound of the door being slammed shut echoed in the apartment.

"What the fuck….?" He had groaned in anger and attempted to rise, but then frozen in place when he saw a gun pointed at him.

"Tell me why! You sick son of a bitch! Why did you do it?!" A man had shouted in anger. Brendan looked at him in bewilderment, he didn't recognize the man. He was an older man, dressed in a immaculate gray suit, with graying hair, tall, tan, and had hazel eyes, he was definitely not around from here.

"Do what?!" He asked angrily in defense, he's done many things, and he's sure this was probably someone in his past he might have some how harmed, or indirectly affected with his recklessness, it was only matter of time he ended up in this kind of situation.

"You know what, you filthy Bastard?!" The man shouted, spit flying out his mouth.

"I've done many things; my brain can only hold so much memory…" Brendan hissed sarcastically, even though he knew it was probably a big mistake, but then again when had he ever given a fuck. The man reached into his pocket and brought out his wallet, opened it, and shoved in front of him.

"Look at him!" He had demanded. His eyes had widened in utter disbelief. It was a photo of Ste.

"Ye his da?" He asked with a labored breath. He was responded to with a punch in the mouth, he groan and clenches his jaw with his hand. His hair was pulled back and the gun was pressed to his temple, he had a knee pressed hard into his back.

"You thought you would get away with it, huh? Get away from hurting my son." He hissed.

"I didn't fucking do shit to ye son…." Brendan barked back. His head was yanked back further; he clenched his lips together in anger.

"You calling him a liar?" His dad asked in rage.

"Yea he's a filthy liar, I've never been near him." Brendan barked.

"You just beat him, and tried…tried to rape him!" His dad roared. Brendan literally had frozen, he couldn't believe what the man had said. _Rape._ He knows he's done everything, everything one could think of that would send him behind bars for the rest of his life, but _that. _That was one thing he would never do,_ ever. _

Ste's dad had mistaken his silence for acknowledgement of what he did.

"Now you remember you sick bastard, I am gonna make sure you never lay a hand on him ever again." The dad threatened. In a haste decision, Brendan turned around swiftly, knocked the gun out of his hand and wrestled him to the floor. Surprisingly for his age, he was strong. Brendan managed to grab the gun, and pinned him down with one foot, breathless.

"Go ahead shoot me; you won't get away with it." He had snarled. The man had guts he had to admit.

"I am not gonna shoot ye, because I haven't done anything wrong, what ever ye son told ye, he's lying. I may be everything, but one thing I fucking ain't, is a rapist." He growled. Ste's dad had looked up at him astounded. He took his foot off him.

"Get out my flat." He ordered thickly. He knew he could pound him, kill him, but he didn't want to, not when the man came all the way here in defense of his son, without even knowing what he was capable of; he felt bit of admiration for the man, he was willing to die for his own son, which he could never say about his own _father._

…

Ste was asleep in his room when his dad arrived home. He was unaware of what had happened.

"He said he didn't do it." Was the first thing that came out his dad's mouth. His wife had gasped in sheer disbelief.

"Did you not read this?! Did you not?!" She shouted, with the diary held firmly in her clammy hands. Ste had barged in, after he heard the commotion.

"What's going on?" He asked with wide eyes, looking from his mom to his dad, he noticed blood on his hand.

"Da what happened?" He asked and ran towards his dad.

"Tell him." His mom ordered.

"Tell me what?" He asked in oblivion.

His mouth widened when his dad held up the book to him. He snatched it from his hand

"You went through my stuff?" He asked.

"I found it accidently when I was cleaning your room…" His mom answered instead.

"You have no right to look through my private things! It's my stuff, you hear me." He shouted, his nose flared, and vein protruded from his neck, they had never seen him like that, never seen him angry.

"Don't speak to your mother that way, she's just looking out for you." His dad said with a heavy tone, and it's the first time he's used it towards him.

"It's okay, he's right I shouldn't have, but I got curious, you never tell us anything Ste….Why didn't you tell us?" She asks vulnerably. Ste looks down, expressing hurt and sadness.

"I…I already worry you both enough, I didn't want to add to it…" He said quietly. His mom went up to him, placed or palm against his soft cheeks, and looked at him lovingly.

"We want to know what your going through, how your feeling, everything; it worries us when you don't tell us." She said.

"I am sorry…" He says in a soft whimper. His dad walked up to him and pulled him into a tight embrace.

"It's okay…. just please next time let us know…I can't bare it, what if…what if he really did…" He mom was unable to finish.

"What if who?" He asked confused.

"The asshole who tried rape you…" His dad added.

He looks down in ignominy. His mom lifts up his chin.

"Ste please…who was it?...was..was it that guy?" She asked.

"What?"

"That..that guy on the motorcycle?" She asked. His eyes widened in bewilderment.

"How could you say that?" He asked perplexed.

"You..you wrote it in there." His mom said hesitation.

"No, I didn't." He said. She took the book from him and opened it to the page.

"Yes you did, look at it." She said in denial.

"You misunderstood, he...he saved me."

"What?" He mom asked in a heavy breath. His dad looked puzzled, he had already realized he hadn't done it, but he'd never guessed that he had saved him, why hadn't he told him then.

He fabricated most of his explanation, didn't want them to know exactly what happened. He said that he had accidently ran into Brendan's motorcycle which thus lashed out at him, and that evening he was on his way to the public library by foot, and was attacked, near an ally. Somehow Brendan had heard his cries for help, and saved him. He hadn't wanted to worry his parents with the state he was in so, he lied and said he was staying over at a friends, instead ended up staying at Brendan's because there was no other place he could go, said that Brendan was very kind, and gentle towards him. Even though his mom and dad did not like the fact Ste had stayed over at his apartment, they was relieved and thankful he saved their son, for all they knew it could've ended worse if he hadn't been there regardless of his intent.

…

Cheryl eye's had widened in horror when she saw Brendan's bruised face when she had come home late that night. She had been at her friend's dorm for two days, said they been dead busy with the group projects and exams. He didn't like her staying out alone, but he knew he needed to give her some space; however he was also some what thankful because if she had been home, she would have witnessed what had happened. But that didn't mean he was going to let her stay out every night because, he's _paranoid_.

"It's nothing Chez, just got in a brawl with some twat at the pub last night." He had explained. She just looked at him intently. It wasn't something she hadn't seen before, albeit it would be a surprise if he constantly came home clean, without a scratch or bruise; however it doesn't mean she doesn't worry, that it could end up being something worse than just a bruised face.

More than the horror of his bruised face was him brewing tea early in the morning.

"What's got you up so early in the morning?" She asks with amusement, as she staggers in her pink robe, and bunny slipper, with her hair tied up in a bun, towards the wooden kitchen counter. He looks up at her with a raised brow.

"Something wrong with me wanting to make some tea for my baby sister?" He asks with a smirk, and pours the hot liquid into a mug and glides it to her.

"Smells good." She says and takes a gentle sip, not wanting to burn her taste buds, she licks her lips, and takes a seat on the high wood chair. He looks at her with light smile, and pours some for himself.

"…it's gonna cut the circulation from ye finger if ye keep doing that." He says in amusement, and gazes towards her finger that is rapped in the thin silk string from her robe. She quickly unravels it, and snubs, takes another sip of her tea.

"What do ye want?" He asks suddenly.

"What you mean?"

"I know ye Chez, ye always give that look and play with things when he want something."

"What look?" She says in a pout and runs her fingers along the warm length of her mug.

"That one ye giving right now…ye only do that when ye want something." He says.

She looks up at him bashfully, then shifts a little in her chair.

"Well… you see I am going out with couple of me mates…and.."

"Who?" He asks abruptly.

"Just two of me mates…."

"Girls?" He asks with an edge to his tone.

"Brendan…seriously, does it matter?...and yes it is girls…why is it that you get to hang with anyone, and don't think I don't know that they are not exactly nicest people." She emphasizes the word _nicest_. "…but I can't hang out with my mates…." She declares heatedly.

"I didn't say that Chez, I am just trying to look after ye, I just want to keep ye safe…"

"It's just a bloody date with me mates, for a tea, a movie and some shopping…" she says aggravated.

"How much ye need?" He asks straight off. She looks up with wide eyes, and then looks down, her lips formed in a sulk.

"Well, things are bit expensive." She finally speaks, and looks up at him with her puppy eyes.

"I'll be back." He says and heads up to his room, he returns minutes later and slaps some cash on the counter, her eyes widen, when she counts.

"Oh my god, Bren, this is….four hundred pounds." She squeals excitedly. He always gives her money, but never this much, because he uses most of it to pay bills, and her and his tuition, but he made extra and well, he doesn't like seeing his baby sister upset.

He smiles lightly, and takes a sip of his tea. She runs around the counter and smothers him with a tight hug.

"Thank you, thank you! You're the best brother ever!" She squeals and kisses him hard on the cheek.

"Okay, okay, get off before I change my mind." He says, his eyes glimmer, seeing her so happy, even if it's just the money that makes her so, he's the one who provided it. It makes everything he does worth it, regardless of its dangers.

"Aren't you coming to class?" She asks as she gets off his motorcycle.

"Not with this face." He points. "Tell Mrs. Krabappel, I've got the flue or something."

Cheryl laughs. "I will." She says and gives him a kiss on the cheek, usually she's given him the cold shoulder, or snarky looks when she would get off, due to his over protectiveness, but lately it seems she's gotten used to his presence at school, which he's grateful for, because no matter what he's going to keep protecting her.

"Call me when ye get back, don't be too late." He shouts.

"I won't…" She says with a cheer and waves good bye, he watches as she walks off bouncy with excitement. He smirks, puts on his helmet and drives off.

…

As Ste had expected, Brendan hadn't shown up for Chemistry presentation, hence he and George to do it alone, luckily Cheryl was there to let Mr. Fox know Brendan was sick, he almost believed it, but Cheryl had let him know during break that Brendan got into his little fights he tends to get into, and earned himself a nice makeover. It made him laugh a bit.

"You should always smile, you so cute when you do." She says to him. He blushes lightly.

"Is he alright?" He asks.

"Yea he's fine, my brother's tough as a rock I tell you, oh…and thanks for yesterday."

He looks at her confused.

"Remember the presentation in Chemistry, which by the way was bloody brilliant who'd thought that chemical bonding could be so intense and interesting…." She rambles on.

"You did great as well." He adds. She snubs.

"Not as well as you two, what I am saying is, thanks for covering for Brendan, I know he doesn't deserve it, but I would hate for him to fail because of one project."

"He actually did do his part, I just edited it." He reveals. Her eyes widen in amazement.

"Really?...Wow, that's a progression I guess." She says dumbfounded, but he see's it in the glimmer in her eyes, that she's proud of him, and he doesn't have the heart to tell her, it's a lie, he didn't even write one word, or even read anything they had searched, he didn't expect it, and he felt it was the least he could do, after all, his face was in the state it was because of him unintentionally.

"Yea, he gave it to me two days ago." He lies.

"At least he's doing some work…..Oh… Ste...I've been wanting to ask you since yesterday…are you free this evening?"

"Ummm…yea, why?" He asks.

"Well..I ummm …I want to go buy an out fit, for this date..." She says, her cheeks flush in a bright pink. She can tell by the look on his face that he already knows what she's referring too.

"Please don't tell Brendan!" She abruptly pleads, holding onto his arm.

"It's none of my business, but why don't ya want him to know?" He asks curiously. She raises a brow.

"Come-on, you've seen how over protective he is, I know he means well but every bloke I have introduced to him, has left with a broken nose, or ran away, he can be proper intimidating, and right scary." She ends.

"Oh." Is all he manages to say, because he doesn't doubt it, knows first hand how scary and intimidating Brendan is.

"Don't worry, I won't tell him."

"Thank you...…so I was wondering if we could go together?" She asks with a sweet smile. He lets out a heavy breath.

"I am only asking because my girlfriends bailed out on me the last minute, and plus you're a bloke, so you would know more what looks good on a woman, and I can't ask Brendan obviously." She says. He looks at her, and sighs in defeat.

"….alright…when do you wanna go?" He asks. Her mouth turns into a wide grin. "After class today?" She asks excitedly.

"We can take my car…" He says with a light smile.

"Thank you so much Ste!" She says excitedly, gives him a kiss on cheek. They head off to class together, he realizes she's a proper chatter box unlike him, but he doesn't mind it, that someone's willing to actually talk to him, wants to talk to him.

…

It's a dog eat dog world, anyone that's a threat to Danny is a threat to _him_. So he had to do the _job_.

He was bombarded with questions, and banters regarding his face, he gave the same excuse he gave to Cheryl. They all laughed it off.

"I tell ya, woman dig men with scars." Walker says with amusement. Brendan huffs a laugh and jugs down a pint. He turns his head when he feels a hand on his shoulder, he's greeted by Danny holding onto a sexy, woman dress in nothing but pink bra and panties, he hired a great number of them, and closed the club for the night, to entertain them as a reward for going through the _plan_ successfully, and earned himself a generous amount of cash as well.

He watches with glazed lustful eyes as one of them provocatively lap dances for him, and he guesses Walker was right, he's been complimented on his bruises all day by the women, saying he looks sexy with them, makes him look, hard, tough, and masculine; made he laugh actually, but hey what ever floats their boats he thought. He's surrounded by more than one, and it's like a drug, makes him feel high, when he's so wanted, but it's nothing he doesn't already know, he's ego is far up his ass, as his cock is up their _bungalow_.

"Take turns ladies." Danny laughs as he takes a gulp of his beer, and amusingly watches the woman trying to eat Brendan up, with kisses and all the flesh touching.

"I like it this way." Brendan drawls seductively, and pulls in a burnet, by the hair and kisses her, another one begins to unzip his jeans, and pulls out his thick cock, and she salivates at the mere sight of it, she takes him into her mouth. After a heated session of blow jobs and kissing, he decides to take a break.

"And I thought I was the slut." Brendan drawls sarcastically, alerting Walker, who's draped with two women. He licks his lip stick stained lips. He signals the woman to give them some space, as he runs his hands through his long hair and offers Brendan the seat next to him.

"I've learned from the pro." Walker drawls with a filthy grin. Brendan raises a brow, as he takes a seat on the white couch, drapes his arm around the back.

"Right, unlike ye, I don't need techniques, they just come to me."

Walker laughs. "Modern Casanova… you are.."

Brendan smirks, grabs his glass of bear, and takes a sip; he licks his lips, and wipes the foam of his stache.

"Ye can call it whatever ye like…" He says and sets his glass down; Walker notices the change of tone.

"There's something you're not telling me?" Walker says.

"That's why I like ye, always ahead of the game." Brendan says.

"Always." He says with a smile. Brendan sniffles, and looks at him with sincere eyes.

"How's….Cam doing?" He asks. Walker looks down at the table, he bites his lips.

"He's till in coma…"

Brendan nods lightly, and lets out a heavy breath.

"We've been through this countless times Brendan, he's the one who went looking for it, if it wasn't you, he would've got the drugs from someone else.."

"I know, but still, he's ye brother and I can't, could never imagine…if…if…something ever like that happened to my sister…I wouldn't be able to forgive my self." He says in a low voice, with unfocused eyes.

"She's not stupid as Cam was."

"He's just a kid, Walker, he got involved with the wrong crowd."

"I kept warning him, told him it would screw him up, but hey who am I to speak, am a hypocrite at best." Walker says with a bitter tone.

"It's not ye fault, ye tried ye best."

"Apparently not, or else he would have listened, at least your sister listens to you." He says. The corner of Brendan's lip turns into a slight smirk.

"Because am following her all the time..."

"At least it's keeping her out of danger."

"She hates me for it though….says am over protective."

"It's better than be under protective, I wish I was, then maybe he wouldn't be in this state."

"Blokes are different; we have bit more of control in situations."

"Not Cam…"

"He overdosed, and that's my fault…not ye's." He says in a guilty tone.

"Being guilty about it isn't going to change anything Brendan, I've forgiven you, so why don't you forgive your self."

"I can't…..because if anyone…" He's interrupted by his phone beeping.

"It's my sister.." He says and presses the answer button.

"Ay Chez…..who's this?"

Walker watches as all color drains from his face, his pupils dilate, breath becomes shallow and deep, his hands begin to shake. He sits up hastily, and runs out, in a panic.

"Brendan!" Walker calls out to him, but he's long gone.

…

His heart stops, and he stumbles backwards, his breath becomes heavy, as he watches a group of nurses and doctors surrounded her bed covered in blood, only her blond hair is dyed in blood is visible from where he stands.

"CHEZ!?" He yells out and runs through the double doors.

"Sir, you cant be in here, please wait outside." A nurse orders, as she tries to push him outside.

"NOO!...let go of me!..That's my baby sister…" He cries out loudly.

"Sir you need to stay out, let them do their job." Another nurse says, as he attempts to force him out.

"Again!" The doctor orders, as they use a defibrillator on her.

"Nooo..please….I want to see her…please!" He cries out, as they man handle him out through the doors.

_BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP_.

Everything goes into deafening silence. He breaks away from the nurse, and rushes towards the doctors.

"NOOO! Ye can't just stop, do something! PLEASE! DO SOMETHING!...I..I got all the money ye need! PLEASE" He screams out; spit flying out his mouth, as he claws at the doctor's arm.

"Please calm down.. we tried everything, am sorry…she lost too much blood."

"NOO NOO! Not my baby sister, not my baby sister…she…she just started college, she's so young, she's just begun her life…she can't, not now..please…she can't…."

"I am so sorry.." The doctor says sympathetically.

"She can't…she can't…please…do something…"He break down, falls on his knees, his shaky hands are clamped on the doctors white coat stained with blood.

They take the oxygen mask off her face, and turn off the machines, and leave the room to give Brendan some time alone with her.

"Ye can't leave me Chez…ye can't..,please…I..I can't do this without ye…please…I love ye…I can't live without ye…I failed...I failed to protect ye.." He sobs, tears run down his pale cheeks endlessly. He lifts her cold hand in his warm clammy one, he sobs harder when he notices she's wearing the silver bracelet with a lock, that he gave her for her 20th birthday.

He holds onto her, till his eyes no longer shed tears. He kisses her forehead.

"I am so sorry...I love ye…" He says with a low distressed voice. He covers her with the white bed sheet, and leaves the room.

"We're so sorry for your loss sir, we tried…" The doctor says to him.

"Ye said she was in a car accident, she doesn't…didn't...know how to drive…so how..how was she in it?" He asks with a thick horsy voice, his hands clenched together.

"From what I've heard she was a passenger."

His breath becomes more shallows.

"Who….who was the driver?"

"A young man…he's was also critically injured."

"WHO?" He cries out furiously.

"I apologize but it's against our policy to give out personal information."

"I need to know! I need to know! He killed my baby sister!..." He shouts, his vein protrudes out his forehead.

"Calm down sir…according to the police report their vehicle was hit by a drunk driver, who was also killed during the collision; it was nothing either of them could have done."

Brendan grips his head, breathing in and out heavily, he grits his teeth together; his blood feels like its boiling. Suddenly he lashes out and starts kicking the wall, and turns over the wooden chairs by the white wall, screaming and shouting. The security guards rush over and seize him, they push him to the cold ground and force his hands behind his back.

"You need to calm down sir, we understand you're grieving, but acting recklessly isn't going change anything." One of the guards says, as he cuff him. They pull him up, and have him sit down in one of the chairs. He bends his head low, and sobs, and they stand by till he calms down.

He's uncuffed when the security guards think it's safe. The doctors tell him they will have Cheryl's body cleaned up and it's up to him what happens next. He tells them she wanted to be cremated, if she were to ever die, he always would get angry would she would talk about her dying, because he promised she would live a long, happy life, and she would out live him, she had too, and he would do everything to make sure of it.

He saunters down the hall lifelessly, drained of all emotion, body timid, and face pale, eyes lost of luster, hands clammy and stained with her blood. He looks up when he hears loud crying, he notices a woman on the floor, with a man next to her, trying to hold her up. He can't see their face though. He looks at them sympathetically, he understands the _loss_ what ever it is.

"Their son just had a terrible car accident couple hours ago, he's in Coma." Someone says. He turns and notices it's a nurse.

"I am Lynsy, their nurse." She says.

"When was he brought in?" He asks with a thick tone.

"Just over an hour ago, do you know him?" She asks. The look on his face gives it away.

"Was he alone, in the car?" He asks his voice half lost.

"No, there was a woman, but I heard she didn't make it." She says. His heart beats erratically; he steps away from the nurse.

"Are you okay?" The nurse asks, he turns and runs out the ER.

He falls to his knees and begins sobbing uncontrollably, grips his hair and rocks him self back and fourth, rain pours down with his tears.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW? If your still reading lol. Thank you!


	6. Chapter 6

Hi my lovelies! I apologize for the delay, I've been dead busy, and barely had time to write. Feels so weird after not writing for a while, I missed it though, I hope your still reading. Forgive me for I had a huge writers block while I was attempting to write this, so it's shorter than the usual chapters, but I hope you enjoy, promise will try to update quicker if I am not so busy.

**...**

**Chapter 6**

**...**

He looked like a sleeping angel laid in the soft cushioned bed, covered in fresh white linen sheets. His parents took turns, to watch over him, even though he had a day and night nurse in his care 24/7.

Her thin, pale fingers brushed through his golden hair that was now longer, laid flat on his forehead.

They had rented a temporary home near the lake view hospital, that he was transferred to, a week after the accident. Thomas put a halt on the expansion of his second restaurant so that he had time to visit his son as much as possible; they had their doubts despite his doctors optimism regarding his recovery. Denial was inevitable; they knew the dark side of reality, just as they knew when they had first brought him home.

"It's lovely outside, isn't it?" Asked Ste's morning nurse, a warm smile painted across her lips. They turned to her, away from the window framing the blossoming trees along the lake.

"It's beautiful…" Ste's mom had smiled, but her eyes spoke otherwise. Her smile faltered when her eyes lay upon Ste. Her husband put an assuring hand on shoulder, "Here for morning check up?" He asked, trying to lighten up the mood.

"Actually, I am here to speak with both of you. I was going to call, but the receptionist informed me that you both came in early this morning."

Their bodies stood timid, as Ste's mom clasped her clammy hands together, to keep them from shaking; a nervous smile had appeared on her thin lips; the only other time they had been called before, was when the doctor gave them heart breaking news that Ste was most likely going to be in coma for more than half a year, according to his test results; it was only a month away from reaching that point.

"It's gonna be alright," her husband assured as the nurse began to put up scans on the X-ray wall.

"These are the new brain scans," She had pointed out to the ten scans hung. They stared intensely at them, even though they couldn't tell the difference between any.

"Do you see this part of the temporal lobe? It was darker two months ago, now look at this here," She points to the last. They step closer to get a better look.

"It's brighter." His dad said.

"Exactly, which indicates activity, within these past months the activity in his temporal lobe has increased dramatically, you can see the difference if you look at the last four scans, compared to the first six."

"Does that mean he can hear us now?" His dad asked sounding hopeful. The nurse smiled and answered, "According to these scan yes, and it's only matter of time before he gains function in rest of the area according to the brain specialist."

Tears fell down their eyes, as they both held onto his hands.

"Ste…it's your mom and dad…" His mom had begun.

…

The stars and full moon were deceptive in its glimmer, as tears dripped down his pale skin, stood in the white sand, watched as her pale ashes blended into the silent cold night; the waves; a harsh reminder that he was still alive; and she was _gone. _

He had waited four days before he could pick up her ashes from the Cremation Center. He had watched as her body was wrapped up in white plastic, duck taped, placed in a cardboard box; with a label on it, and hauled into the truck along side many other; like it was just an everyday shipment of _goods _ready to be transported to it's destination_, _the reality of it seemed cruel to him, he had preferred burial as its part of his Catholic beliefs, ironic you might say. But he had to fulfill her wish, using half his savings for it, not that it mattered, he would trade his life for hers in a heart beat if he could.

To his incredulity, some families preferred to watch as their loves ones were cremated. It was an unconceivable thought to him; to watch her body disintegrated in blazing fire, in a metal chamber for an agonizing two hours and a half, as he had been informed. Watching would have been death it self, even though he _welcomed_ it, he was nothing but an empty husk anyways.

He sat rigidly, in the old beige brocade arm chair, as he gazed unblinkingly into the dark emptiness of his cold living room. Flickering dim lamp light casted on his emotionless face, dripped in exhaustion. The silence was eerie, the tiniest of sounds echoed; the drippings of the faucet, the _tick, tick_, of the clock that hung on the wall that was once white, but now stained by a mustardy hew, and the endless buzz of flies hovering and savagely attacking the stale breakfast left over's set on the dinner table. On the lamp table, was Cheryl's shattered phone plugged into the charger, it had survived the accident, but was locked. In his hand was a card, which he found in a box of Cheryl's belongings he had picked up at the hospital. Amongst the rest, there had been two shopping bags, one with a pair of red heels, two dresses, and in the other bag; a white button up, with a light pink collar and cuffs, and a black box, wrapped, placed on it was the card.

_To my biggest, baddest and best brother ever, HAPPY 30th BIRTHDAY! With every passing year your becoming more of pain in my arse, but also every year that passes I love you more each time, you git. _

_You better wear the shirt, you look the grim reaper with all the black you wear all the time, and I hope the bracelet fits, your wrist is almost as tiny as mine! A heart is drawn next to it._

_Love, _

_Chez _

He had fallen to the floor, sobbing harder than ever. He hadn't realized it was his birthday that _day_, never cared to remember in all honesty, as his past memories of it had been nothing but bleak and torturous; but now he was always going to _remember._

Students and professors had been startled by his sudden appearance, it had been his last resort after his attempts to unlock her phone had failed. He had dropped out days after the accident, and the news of Cheryl's passing had been spread rather quickly. So there he had stood, a month later, eyes heavy, hair unkempt, dark circles painted around his eyes, made his pale blue eyes even more strikingly bright; his face was covered in thick stubble; he looked ravaged; they all looked at him sympathetically.

"Did ye see who she left with?" He had asked three girls who claimed to be her friends; however to him, they appeared gormless and spiteful.

They failed to give him any answer pertaining her whereabouts a month ago, and whom she'd been hanging out with prior to the accident. They were apparently only study buddies, and never hanged out with her outside of school yet called them selves friends. He had closed in on them, demanding answers, even though they kept saying they didn't know, but he couldn't hear; he didn't want to hear.

"Ye must fucking know something!" He had lashed out, as spit flew out his mouth. They _were_ supposed to know; _friends are suppose to know things about you._ But then again he had always known, the idea of friends was just a figment of peoples imaginations to make themselves feel _needed_, and important. It was all bull shit to him. The professor although sympathetic, grabbed his arm and demanded that he go, but it just raged him, pushed him violently, falling to the floor in a heap, students had backed up to one side of the room as he unleashed his fiery; flipping and kicking desks, chairs, as he shouted and screamed savagely. Security guards had stormed in when the professor had called for help; he was tackled to the ground by three of them, till he was finally restrained.

Danny had bailed him out after spending couple days in prison; once Brendan had informed Walker about his arrest. He had been charged with damaging private property, and harassment on faculty and students.

…

He had checked his miserable reflection in the mirror, ready to head to the club to see Danny, and rest of the gang; needed money; for the first time he had gotten a warning for eviction; his unpaid bills had stacked up over the couple of months. It was when he was about to leave, the number 69 on his black shirt caught his attention; it was_ reversed._

3891 had been the pin, the year of his birthday backwards. He had attempted countless time before, using his birthday, hers, and everyone he could possibly think of.

He had sat on the edge of his bed; tears ran down his cheeks as he stared at the photo on screen. He remembered that day like it was _yesterday._

_They were still in their old tiny rundown apartment, she had been home sulking; thought he had forgotten her birthday; but then had surprised her with a double chocolate fudge cake, garnished in rainbow sprinkles; her favorite, and he had bought a candle shaped in the number 19, she had been overly excited, and jumped at him; squeezed him tightly in a death hug, he referred to as; they were only given on rare occasions, however it always warmed his heart each time. He could never forget the happiness in her eyes, like he had brought the world to her, it meant that much, and if he could, he would bring the world to her, but that was all he could afford; the cake, and that bracelet, she had worn on the day of the accident. _

_To his demise and ill-fate, he had been forced to wear a cone birthday hat, with cheap graphics of colorful of balloons he had picked up at some party store, his intention had been to buy only one for her, for the sake of lost childhood memories she should have had, but to his dismay the shop only sold them in a pack of four, he had badgered and said he didn't need them all, and insisted he only wanted to buy only one, but it was a no deal, he had to leave with all four or none. T__o add to his misery, she had forced him to take a picture with her in that stupid hat, with a dinky cheap flip, phone he had given her a year ago; the sound of the buttons were beyond annoying, whenever she would text with it, and the chipping of the pink latex paint was a sore to the eye; he had a heavy desire to break it, and buy a new one, but then, he barely had enough to cover bills; her being sheltered, and safe, was his priority above all other things. He would buy one, once he could afford it. _

_He had protested when she pestered him about taking photos, he detested taking them, but then she had been conniving, threatening him, that she would tell her friends that he was afraid of spiders; not that he gave rats ass about some what some late puberty high school runts thought, but he had a reputation to live up to. So he sat there with a frown on his face, arms crossed, as she put one arm around his neck, and began clicking away, eventually after countless retakes, she had one she was pleased with apparently, one she refused to show him. _

And now here it was set as a wallpaper background, on the shattered screen of her new touch phone, he had finally managed to buy her. Half her head cut off, only her bright blue eyes and wide smile showing, with her arm around his shoulder, like she's forcing him to sit still. They don't match at all, she looks so innocent, bubbly and sweet, with daisy blonde hair, pink dress, and him, dressed in his black leather jacket, and shirt; looking like a most wanted criminal, with a premature YMCA mustache, sat above his lips that were pressed together, brows raised, his expression could only be described as irritation and annoyance, but there's a glimmer in his bright blue eyes speaks otherwise.

His chuckled sorrowfully at the memory, as his tears blurred the screen.

…

They hadn't expected him to get a panic attack, when they surprised him with a sleek 2015, Navy BMW for his twentieth birthday; they were aware that he was still sensitive about the accident, but they didn't think he was going to be that affected by a car, they ended up storing it covered in their second garage; till he was ready to drive again.

He was more isolated than ever before, locked himself in his room all day, barely uttered a word. It was as if time had _reversed_ and he was that little boy again, they had picked up from the adoption center the first time. Even though it was the same home they brought him back to, he appeared apprehensive and alienated to it, any sound or light triggered painful memories of that un-fateful night. His was diagnosed with; Post Traumatic Stress Disorder, and was suggested therapy.

It wasn't _easy_, he had screamed, cried, when they took him for the first time. They ended up leaving minutes after the first session had begun; they couldn't handle seeing him going through it again, it had been hard the first time when they took him as a child. His nights were now plagued by constant nightmares; he shut down on them when they took it in their hands to get him help him, but he wouldn't; they felt helpless.

The therapist had suggested they take him on vacations that would help ease his mind, give him new memories, which can replace the dark ones consuming him, a change of scenery was a great remedy, they had been told. A week in Hawaii was there first stop, then, the Bahamas, and then Italy; beautiful sceneries, filled with vibrancy.

It hadn't been, till summer had nearly ended, that they began to see slight signs of improvement; it was enough for them; they had hope that he would get better even though it could take a while, they would be patient, just like they had while he was in coma for nine agonizing months.

His dad had taken him to his restaurant; wanted to show him the new one; he watched him cook up practice dishes for the new menu.

"Can I try that?" Ste had asked dad as he blow torched a crème-brule, in response he had burned him self; shock that he had asked something for the first time in months. For the remainder of the summer Ste had been oddly interested in watching his dad prepare dishes, and recipes; it somewhat fascinated him the need to pay attention to detail, to make a course edible; he'd only seen food as food before, but the way his dad prepared it, was like a form of art to him. He began to write notes and kept track of things his dad did and said; even though he still hadn't talked much, but regardless, his interest in cooking was a good sign.

In fall of 2016, he had finally enrolled back into college, he was a year behind; albeit still refused to drive, and instead insisted on taking the bus when his parents offered that they could drive him. He was still quiet in his classes. He had taken up a cooking class, which had become his favorite, kept his mind off of other things, he was focused, determined and his attention to it was unfaltering.

"You want to become a chef?" His Professor Tony had asked.

"Um…I…dunno." He responded quietly, almost like he was embarrassed at the notion.

"Well you got a real knack for it, Mr. Hay; I'de say you're the best in class." He had complimented with a smile.

Ste's cheeks had flushed and a slight smile appeared on his lips. It wasn't just his professor that had noticed his skill, his dad realized it when he had finally allowed Ste to use the kitchen of his restaurant to show him what he had learned in his cooking class.

"I could serve this in the restaurant you know." His dad said, and he had; during winter break, he had Ste working in the restaurant cooking dishes from the menu; he wanted to add some of his own dishes, but his dad said he needed bit more time and practice, but at the moment it seemed to make him happy, he was earning a salary for the first time; it was money he was working for, rather then it just been given to him. It was just bit of light, in the darkness that surrounded him.

…

The name: _Nate_, had caught his attention, when he looked through her contact list of only eleven including him, Ste, professors, and girls he didn't know.

Nate had been caught by surprise when Brendan had shown up at his dorm, Walker apparently knew someone at the school, who allowed him to get into the dorms without getting into trouble, he was there to see a mate, he had put it. He had been searching for him for almost a week; and to his surprise Nate looked older and more mature than he had imagined; expected him to be some twat, sleaze ball; similar to most guys Cheryl introduced to him. But the guy in front of him seemed the complete opposite; a senior in college, studying law, he was polite, reserved, but that didn't stop him from shoving him against a wall in his own dorm room, baring his teeth menacingly at the older boy, and demanding answers as to why he was on his sisters contact list without his knowledge.

Cheryl had been seeing him for only couple days before the accident according to him, they had apparently been friends at first, then soon evolved into something more; the thought had twisted a knot in his stomach, it was the first time he had not known about one of Cheryl's boyfriends, had she lost trust in him, did she no longer care what he thought? Or was she just plain sick of him? The thought was like a stab in the chest. "I…I was supposed to meet her the next day, but she never called me… that's when I had heard about the accident." Nate had said with a look of sadness and sympathy in his silver eyes. It took all his strength to not beat him to a pulp; no one got near his sister without him knowing; and this one he would have most likely not minded knowing; only if she had told him; he had forced him self to let go, there was no use; he wasn't the person he was looking for.

He collapsed to floor, breathing heavily; his breath shallow, he felt like he couldn't breath, his stomach turned, and violently vomited; nothing but fluids; bitter and sour. His finger tips dug into the carpet; and as he let out faint cries. On floor was Cheryl's phone, with a picture of her and Ste smiling, in her hand two shopping bags; in the corner, the date; _09/27/15._

He roared his motorcycle into their drive way, the house was dark, but that hadn't stop him. He banged on the door and waited, but no answer, so he had pounded on it harder, and harder, bruising his already bruised knuckles. "Fucking shit!" He cursed. He stood waiting outside by the front porch for hours; expected that they might arrive home anytime soon. He hadn't realized he had fallen asleep, till his head had banged against the hard wood. He had called him but it went to automatic voice mail, and the texts he had sent where never replied too; he did it for days on end, and after endless months of looking, it was all in vain, they boy had vanished.

Nights were marred by endless thoughts of what if's; and plagued by nightmares; each time a different scenario of the accident, recreated by his dark imagination, and pessimistic thoughts. Regardless, the out come was always the same, Ste just stood there, expressionless, with cold eyes, no scratch or mark on him; taunting him mockingly, while below his feet was Cheryl, sprawled on the cold ground, lifeless, covered in blood.

Every second, and minute was torturous, his mind constantly consumed in thoughts of her; what her final moments must have been, her thoughts, her fear, had she been happy before it? It had begun to eat him alive, to the point of insanity.

_"Take what ever time ye need," Danny had said to Brendan when he had showed up at the club looking like a dead man walking; he had learned of the terrible news he had kept from them, even though Danny had been angry, and disappointed, to Brendan's surprise he showed him a soft side he had seldom seen from the man, who could easily order a kill as he could smash a fly on the wall. _

That time had soon become months. One night Walker had come to his flat, after he had failed to answer any of his calls, found Brendan, unconscious in his room, rushed him to the ER, the doctors had said he could have died if it had been found any later. He had overdosed on Alcohol and sleeping pills.

To Walkers bafflement, it hadn't fazed Brendan that he had almost died.

"Are you that stupid, do you realize what could have happened?!" Walker had shouted alarmingly, for the first time Brendan had really seen, how much Walker actually cared for him, despite them being gang buddies.

"I am here, aren't I." Brendan had said dauntingly. Walker had told him he needed to get over it; Brendan responded hot headedly, earning Walker a bloody nose.

"She wont come back Brendan! She's fucking gone, alright, get that through your thick fucking head! She gone just like Cam is!" He shouted, whipping the blood from his noise, instead just smeared it more. His eyes had widened at the revelation, Walker hadn't told him, because the guilt he had towards his sister was already enough, he didn't want to add the guilt of his brothers death on him too. He apologized to him over and over, now more than ever, he knew what Walker must be going through, it was a mutual understanding.

...

His eyes open slowly; a blurry whiteness clouds over his vision, his lashes flicker, as he closes his eyes and opens them again, the whiteness is now covered by a darkness, which soon transits into an in human face, a very familiar one.

"Ye up?" He asks thickly. He turns his head to either side of himself; his heart begins to race, it's all familiar, he's in Brendan's room, it doesn't make sense. His gaze upon him is wild, and the blue of his eyes are daunting, contrasting his dark lashes, pale face, and facial hair, which makes him appear extremely intimidating, more so than before.

"Ye so fucking weak." Brendan snarls, his face coming close to his. Ste swallows, laid there speechless for a few seconds.

"How, did ya know?" He asks with a faint voice.

_Brendan was on his way home, in his new route he had began to take home just days before; and on his way, his gaze had fallen upon the sign, Hays, he had halted his motorcycle near it, just staring at it, not evening knowing it belonged to Ste's dad, but the name just kept starring at him, but then, then he had seen him walk out of the restaurant. Ste hadn't noticed him till he walked out bit further and literally froze, like a deer caught in head lights. Brendan stepped off his motorcycle; and he had turned and ran in impulse, but Brendan was fast, he caught up to him quickly, grabbed his arm._

_"Where ye think ye going?" He asked thickly, as if it was just yesterday he had seen him._

_"Please…let me go" Ste cried faintly, Brendan ignored him._

_"Ye think I wouldn't find ye?" He hissed._

_Ste struggled as Brendan practically dragged him towards the motorcycle, despite his protests. It was cold, and there was no one outside._

_"Get the fuck on." He demanded with a menacing tone, Ste knew he couldn't fight him, so with shaky legs he had got on, both of them helmetless. They had roared ragingly through the streets, the cold wind colliding with their face, he tried to maneuver his head so that the wind wasn't so harsh, he could feel Brendan's warm, but rigid body underneath his cold black leather jacket, his body felt more toned, hard. Then he had seen the red light, "What ya doing?" He asked, with quivering lips, his voice laced in fear. _

_"Please….nooooooo…" He cried out as Brendan sped towards it ignoring his cries. Ste buried his face into back, as he held on for dear life. Brendan had come to a screeching halt, at the side of road, they had made it through the red light. He had played with death, but it didn't want them. Ste's arms were still clasped around him, but when he had told him to let go, he didn't so he pried his hands off, and got off the bike, but to his shock, Ste's body slumped over, he had caught him in time, he had fainted._

Brendan grips his arm and pulls him up from the bed. Glaring at him dangerously, "Why? Why didn't ye tell me?" Brendan asks thickly. Ste's lips quiver; he stares into his empty and cold eyes, he was speechless.

"Ye fucking deaf!"

Ste's lips tremble, "I am..sorry." He says in a whimper.

"Ye sorry?! Ye fucking sorry?...She died! She fucking died!" He screams bone shatteringly, eyes filled with rage, "and ye here, fucking well and alive, why?! Did ye deserve to live more than her?...Huh? Is that what ye think? You think ye life was more precious than hers?..ye nothing! Nothing but piece of...shit, that cant even fucking stick up for himself..." He goes on like a mad man, spit flying out his mouth, breathing heavily, not even given Ste a chance to respond to anything, not that he could with how terrified he look, tears fall down his face as he shakes his head continuously.

"Fucking speak!" He shouts.

"I am sorry," Is all he can say, because how is he suppose to know the reason why he's alive and his sister not.

"I don't need to hear ye filthy apologies, I don't need to fucking hear them!..." He shouts, runs his hand over his face, "Tell me…tell me how it happened?" He asks, his voice raspy, and exhausted, almost pleading.

_After couple hours at the shops in the square center mall; Cheryl and Ste finally were done shopping at for that night, she had told Ste that it was Brendan's birthday and she wanted to leave earlier so she could pick up a cake for him, before they headed home. Ste wanted to know the time, because he was suppose to call his parents before nine; his phone was somewhere in his bag in the back seat, so he asked her to check hers. She had fished for in her bag, but then had clumsily dropped it, she couldn't reach for it, so she took off her seat belt, and bent down to fetch it, and that second Ste had watched; and when Cheryl had looked up, they were blinded by a bright light, and before they could even realize what it was, everything faded to black._

He's breathing heavily; heat radiating off him like a steam engine. Ste begins to apologize repeatedly, tears falling down his face like a fountain, but it just rages Brendan even more, hands fisted together, lips set in a thin line; his face distorted in utter rage. Suddenly a lamp flies across the room, it's glass shatters when it comes in contact with the wall, darkening the room in an instant. His heart begins to race frantically, he cries and begs for him to stop, as Brendan reeks havoc on his own room, destroying anything in his path. He's trembles, and cries as he attempts to stop Brendan whose punching the wall, that's dripping of blood from the force of them, but then suddenly he feels a sharp pain when his boney back crashes into the wall violently with force of his Brendan's shove, his hands are clasped tightly on his shirt, his face only inches away from emitting his hot heavy breath against his face. The intensity of his gaze, is burning and deadly, he might not have died in the accident, but he's certain today, he's going to die in his hands.

His lips tremble as unimaginable fear runs through his every nerve. Any word would have been better than the un hinged gaze and silence upon him. Then suddenly all his senses are alerted, his body freezes, as he feels hot flesh against his lips; it's a blend of warmth, tingling sensation, and a feeling so alien to him; but it's not till he feels a wet tongue forcing between his quivering mouth, that he's fully aware of what's happening, it startles him, he hastily pushes Brendan away, causing him to stumble back over broken pieces of furniture. Both their eyes are wide as they stare at each other like feral animals. The sounds of their heavy breathes is loud amongst the eerie silence.

"Get out …" Brendan suddenly says his voice raspy, his gaze not focused on him. But Ste doesn't budge, his hands against the wall keeping his shaky knees from buckling under him.

"GET THE FUCK OUT!" Brendan shouts abruptly, throws a bag at him, alerting him. He notices it's his bag; he quickly grabs it with his shaky hands, and dashes out his room.

* * *

**Please review?** It really motivates me to write. ^_^ And once again sorry for the delay for those still reading.


End file.
